Rogue's Family Vacation
by scott has a pole up his ass
Summary: Xavier decides that it would be best if Rogue's whole family went on vacation. She has a messed up family. That and he added some chaperones to keep them all from killing each other, but they might add to the death toll. Better than it sounds.
1. 1 wow so this is my family great

**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em. The whole thing is in Rogue POV unless I say otherwise. Oh and Evan never had that extra mutation thing, and Wanda still has her memories, because it's easier to write it that way. Oh and the italic ones are Rogue's thoughts, the bold italic ones are the professors thoughts and the bold italic underlined ones are Jeans thoughts.

Rogue was just arriving back from her Saturday detention. Why she had a detention on Saturday, she had no idea. But then again it could have had to do with the fact that she had fallen asleep in math, it wasn't her fault though, math just didn't appeal to her.

And neither did her annoying, boring, freak of a math teacher, Mrs. Herwangas. Heck, at the beginning of the year Rogue couldn't even pronounce her name. That and there was a rumor going around the school that Mrs. Herwangas was actually an alien who fed on the brains of her students, Rogue could have started that rumor.

Actually Rogue did start that rumor, then she could have let Kitty tell Lance, who could have told the rest of the brotherhood, who could have announced it on the speakerphones at the school. So come to think of it, she could have been in trouble for that to.

Either that or it was because Mrs. Herwangas hated mutants, all of them. And found it very amusing to torture them with math and detention, especially Rogue. Well, that was how Rogue felt about the situation at least.

Either way Rogue was returning from her detention, that went unknown by the residents of the mansion, except for Kitty, Jubilee and Rahne, who were covering for her. So she was returning to the mansion on the motorcycle that Logan had given to her after the whole Apocalypse incident.

Or at least she was returning until a certain furry blue foster brother of hers popped out in front of her.

"What do yah want Kurt? And if yah goin' shopping any time soon, get a couple of car fresheners and hang them all around yahself. Yah smell horrible." Rogue said, coughing and stopping in front of the gate.

"Vhere vere you schwester? I vas looking all over for you and couldn't find you anyvhere. Who vere you vith?" Kurt asked, bombarding her with questions.

_Someone's in big brother mode, odd he's my younger brother. Hmmm maybe we should have a talk about this later. Nah, ah'll probably forget. Hell, he'll probably forget._

"Yah wanna know the truth?" Rogue asked, leaning in closer to Kurt like she was about to tell him a secret.

Kurt nodded eagerly, also leaning in.

"Ah was fucking Toad. It took longer than expected." Rogue replied, leaving Kurt shocked, with his mouth hanging wide open.

Satisfied with the reaction that she got, Rogue drove through the now open gates, leaving Kurt still standing in shock, until he shook himself and ported into the garage.

Realizing that his sister would never have sex with Toad, and that since she could not touch she could not have had sex with him, even if she had wanted to, Kurt teleported back into the garage, while Rogue parked her motorcycle.

"No, really schwester. Vhere vere you?" Kurt asked, worried.

"Nah, really Kurt. Ah was at Saturday detention fah somethin' that ah ain't sure abou'. Where did yah think ah was?" Rogue asked, getting off her bike and pulling off her helmet.

"No vhere…." Kurt replied, trying to look anywhere but Rogue.

"Kurt, speak up. Or ah will kill yah and dance on yah grave." Rogue replied, scowling, holding her helmet under her arm.

_Okay…so maybe ah won't do that…..but ah will do somethin'._

"Vith Ganbit." Kurt whispered, staring at the ground, getting ready for her temper tantrum.

"Swamp Rat! Yah think that ah was with Swamp Rat! Thanks fah the trust. Besides the last time Ah saw him he was in New Orleans, goin' back tah his family. How could Ah possibly see him?" Rogue replied, making air quotations when she said family.

"Vell Kitty and Jubilee said zhat ven zhey vent to zhe coffee shop zhat you like to go to, zhey saw him." Kurt replied, lifting his head.

"Ugghhh those girls have got tah stop spreadin' rumors. Just 'cause Swamp Rat is back in town does not mean that Ah was with him. Hell Ah would be goin' the whole ten yards tah stay away from him, if anythin'." Rogue replied, rolling her eyes.

"Yu mean Gator Bait, I think zhat Gator Bait better suits him. After all gators really seem to like his taste." Kurt said, pretending to contemplate the possibility of that nick name, stroking his chin.

"Yeah, he's Gatah Bait. Like Captain Hook from Peter Pan." Rogue replied, laughing.

"Zhe next time ve see him, ve should, jump up and scream ahhh captain hook don't take our Wendy, and then we should run away." Kurt replied.

"Sure thing. Making a mental note of that. Oh and Jean should be Wendy. If we actually see them togetha' it would be a funny experience." Rogue replied, tapping her head with her hand that wasn't holding her helmet.

Before Kurt could reply to that, Professor Xavier's voice came into both his and Rogue's head, telling them to come to his office immediately.

_Ah shit, this about mah detention?_

_**Rogue, please refrain from using that kind of language, and no this is not about your detention, but we will have a talk about that later.**_

_Fine, Ah'm comin'._

Kurt grabbed Rogue's wrist and teleported the both of them into Xavier's office. When they got there they both plopped down in the chairs right in front of Xavier's desk.

"Ah could have walked." Rogue stated, staring at the carpet in Xavier's office.

When Kurt did not respond Rogue looked at him, to see that he was staring at Xavier's desk with his mouth wide open, then she looked up and saw just what it was that he was staring at, and saw Magneto and Pietro standing on one side of Xavier, and Mystique and Wanda standing on the other.

And at his desk sat the Professor with a too pleased with himself smile on his face.

When Kurt finally recovered from his initial shock he asked "Proffesor vhy are zhey here?"

Rogue on the other hand was not as kind about it, and asked "What the hell are they doin' here!"

_**What did I say about using that kind of language?**_

_Technically yah nevah said anythin' about it. Yah just telepaticit it tah meh…if that makes any sense._

_**Rogue, I do not think that telepaticit is a real word.**_

_Yah get mah point eitha' way._

"Funny, I was just about to ask that, dude." Evan responded, walking through the door into Xavier's office, while Rogue set down her helmet down on the floor next to her chair.

"Personally I don't know. Brother dearest her barged into the brotherhood and hauled me over here. Remind me to kill him later." Wanda seethed.

"Making a mental note of that." Rogue said, pointing to her head.

_Ah make too many mental notes._

"So why are we here, Xavier. I want to know why I got dragged here against my will. One minute I'm screaming at Toad, the next, brother dearest zooms in, then zooms out with me." Wanda scowled.

"What kind of screaming?" Evan asked, smirking.

The rest of the kids laughed, while the grownups just rolled their eyes.

"I will explain when Ororo and Logan arrive." Xavier replied.

"Oh, ah got it! This is about the car fresheners! Well none a' ya'll are takin' mah brother tah go and get 'em! Ah am, and that's it!" Rogue screamed, earning her odd looks from the rest of the room, including Kurt.

"This is an outrage! Come on Kurt, let's leave!" Rogue yelled, grabbing Kurt's wrist and walking to the door.

"Nice try Rogue, this is not about any…air fresheners." Xavier replied, "Sit down."

"Fine." Rogue grumbled, sitting down again, along with Kurt.

_**Air fresheners?**_

_Yah know how Kurt stinks, right? Ah mean, whenever he ports somewhere he leaves behind that rotten egg smell. Well ah figured that air fresheners could help with that._

_**I will talk to Forge about that.**_

_Yah need Forge tah create air fresheners? Why don't yah just buy some? Like normal people?_

_**It' is more fun this way. It makes everything sound more…serious….and right now you're ruining my serious fun.**_

_Yah just sounded like a five year old, ah have tah tell Kitty about this._

_**How about you do not tell anyone that, and I drop the detention thing.**_

_Deal, nice doin' business with yah._

At that moment Ororo and Logan entered the room, Ororo laughing at something that Logan had said. But her laughter immediately stopped when she saw who was in the room, and Logan unshed his claws.

"Why are they here?" Logan growled, ready to attack, then the next moment he got in a stance to lunge at Magneto.

"You, metal bones, me, master of magnetism, do the math. You still want to try that?" Magneto smirked, while Logan unshed his claws, "Smart boy."

Logan just growled at that.

"Funny we all just asked that, can yah tell us now, or do we have tah wait fah the FOH tah come?" Rogue asked, her words laced with sarcasm.

That question caused Xavier to look uncomfortable for just a second, and the change in mood would not have been caught by any normal person, but Rogue caught it.

"Wait, we don't have tah wait fah the FOH, right? Professor, what is goin' on?" Rogue asked, unsure.

"Why did you call us here, Professor?" Ororo asked, calmly.

The Proffessor chose to ignore Rogue's question and instead answered Ororo's question, "Well you all know how Ororo and Logan have recently gotten married, and then adopted Rogue and Kurt." he started.

_Beware, a' the long monologue's._

"Well I have noticed that your family is having some family issues, so I decided that a week vacation together should fix all of that up." the Professor finished.

_**Short enough for you, Rogue?**_

_Ummm….yeah…..thanks._

"Okay, but what does zhat have anything to do vith Magneto, Vanda and Pietro?" Kurt asked, not catching on.

_**I would have been able to answer that in my long monologue, but since you complained I did not.**_

_Ah nevah said that yah couldn't say yah monologue, yah chose not tah say it on yah own._

_**True, true, we never speak of this again.**_

_Proffesah, we ain't even speakin' right now. Yah intrudin' on mah thoughts and yah havin' a conversation that way._

_**True, true, we shall never speak of this.**_

_Mah lips are sealed._

_**If only that was true all the time, if only.**_

_Hey!_

"I think it would be better if Magneto and Mystique explained that one, if you may." Xavier said a slight smile on his lips.

Instead of answering they both just held up their ring fingers to show the identical rings that were on them.

"As if mah life wasn't screwed up enough! Dear god, if there is one, please make Magneto and Mystique fall in a ditch and nevah come out! Bettah yet, have that ditch have alligators, lots of 'em! With razor sharp oteeth!" Rogue screamed to the heavens.

_Hmm ah like that idea, maybe ah should put it in mah one hundred ways tah kill someone book._

_**Rogue, you have a one hundred ways to kill someone book?**_

_Nah, Ah'm makin' one, there's a difference. Besides ah stay out a' yah head, yah stay out a' mine. Deal? Good, now leave._

_**That was rude.**_

"Nice way to speak of your mother." Mystique scoffed.

"Yah are not mah mom, Kurt is mah brother, and there is a difference." Rogue growled.

"No, there is not, not when I am his mother, and you never got legally un-adopted by me." Mystique contradicted.

"Ah didn't ask fah this, what sins have ah committed tah deserve this!" Rogue cried out, falling to her knees and looking like she was praying, if anyone prays while screaming.

"Well let's count them, shall we?" Evan asked, "You spray painted a picture of Barney on the principle's car, and he hasn't been able to get it off yet." Evan started.

"It looks bettah that way." Rogue cut him off, getting back in her seat.

"You also started a food fight the other day, you gave some guy a bloody nose last week, you deflated all of the basketballs, and hung them up from the gym ceiling just two days ago, you spiked the science teachers drink two weeks ago, and videotaped everything that she did, then posted it on YouTube. You stole the history teacher's wig and set it on fire in the chem lab, then tried to blame the science teacher for that, you spray painted the answers to one of the tests in your math class on the board, right before you took that test. Shall I go on?" Evan answered.

"Minor details, and yah were in on the food fight one, so don't claim tah be so innocent." Rogue waved her hand.

_**Rogue I think you and I should have a talk about this later, don't you?**_

_Ummm no….besides ain't spendin' time with mah family bad enough?_

_**No, I'm thinking cleaning the blackbird, without the use of your powers, or anyone else's, and kitchen duty for the three weeks, and you have to teach kitty driving because she got her license confiscated. But the last one only depends on the rest of what you have done.**_

"Nooo!" Rogue screamed, falling down to her knees again.

"Quit the dramatics, Stripes. I'm not too happy about this either. Being related to Mystique, Magneto and Speedy, is the worst thing that could ever happen." Logan growled.

Mystique rolled her eyes, "Trust me, there is worse. You could be related to someone in the FOH."

Xavier gulped when she said that.

"Yeah, or you could be related to Sabertooth, big and hairy, just plain gross." Evan agreed, shuttering.

Xavier winced when he said that too, none of that went unnoticed by Rogue.

_Is there somethin' yah ain't tellin' us?_

_**You will see, in one…..two…..three…..four…..five…..and…**_

Right when Xavier finished his mental counting, Sabertooth burst through the door, "Am I late? No, never mind I don't care. What, no chair for me, I spend all the time and effort to get here, and no one saves me a chair? No manners in this place, I tell you."

"You didn't tell me that he was going to be here." Logan growled, trying to lunge at Sabertooth, while Ororo and Evan held him back, meanwhile Sabertooth smiled sweetly.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Sabertooth grinned.

"Oh, it's a surprise alright. I don't like surprises." Logan growled.

"Exactly, you love them!" Sabertooth replied, opening his arms wide, as if to give a hug, while Logan just growled even more.

"Okay, I'm going to regret asking zhis, but how is Sabertooth related to us?' Kurt asked.

"Sabertooth and Mystique had an affair." Xavier shrugged.

"Wow, Mystique, yah really know how tah pick 'em." Rogue said, disgust evident on her face.

"I didn't pick Magneto, I was dead drunk. I would not have married him if I was sober." Mystique deadpanned.

"I would not have even thought of marrying her if I was sober." Magneto added.

"Ah don't think anyone would have married eitha' a' them if they were sober." Rogue whispered to Kurt, who stifled his laughs, but Mystique and Magneto glared at the pair anyway.

"Okay, wait. How does having an affair with someone make you related to them?" Pietro asked.

"They didn't just have an affair, Sabertooth got her pregnant." Xavier replied.

A chorus of gagging sounds went through the room, but most came from Rogue, Wanda, Kurt, Evan and Pietro.

"Wait a second; Pietro is now technically my cousin!" Evan growled, having it sound odd, because Evan was not the kind of person that you would think would growl.

_Did he really just figure that out? Eh, whatever, he was probably in shock._

Both Evan and Pietro started glaring at each other, but made it clear that they were not about to attack each other, unlike Logan and Sabertooth.

"Anyone else, that yah want tah tell us that we're related tah?" Rogue asked, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

"Actually yes, the son of Sabertooth and Mystique is Graydon Creed, leader of the FOH, but due to obvious reasons he is not accompanying you all on this road trip." Xavier said, wincing when everyone in the room started to complain about being related to a fanatic.

_Ah have one messed up family._

"So who is going to keep Logan and Sabertooth from killing each other, Evan and Pietro from killing each other, Rogue and Mystique from killing each other, and the rest of us from killing ourselves? Wanda asked.

"Wanda, we all know that you would kill Magneto if you got the chance, so don't leave yourself out of that way too long speech." Pietro replied in super sonic speed.

"No one cares if he lives though, so that wouldn't be a problem, now would it, brother dearest?" Wanda glared.

"That I am leaving to someone who has experience in dealing with breaking apart Logan and Sabertooth from destroying each other." Xavier answered, trying to get the two siblings away from their argument and back on topic.

"Vell who is it?" Kurt asked, voicing the question that everyone was wondering about.

"Remy Lebau, better known as Gambit to most of you." Xavier replied, cringing, waiting for the complaints to come.

At that moment Remy walked in, smiling, "Bonjour mes ami's".

Most everyone groaned, while Logan yelled Gumbo, Kurt yelled Gator Bait, and Rogue screamed Swamp Rat.

"Bien to know ya'll have already given moi nicknames." Remy said, placing his hand over his heart.

Both Rogue and Kurt exchanged glances, then shrugged and Rogue threw her helmet at Remy, hitting him right in the head. Then both Rogue and Kurt jumped up and yelled "Captain Hook, don't take our Wendy!" at the same time, then bolted through the door.

That left all of the occupants in the room staring at where Kurt and Rogue had previously been sitting, shaking their heads, in either amusement or shame, or in Remy case, staring at the door confused at what he had done.

Rogue and Kurt ran outside, and right into Jean. They both exchanged glances, and shrugged again. Then they both grabbed one of Jean's wrists, and dragged her into the Office.

"Ah, Rogue, Kurt you two decided to join us…again…while dragging Jean..." Xavier announced, confused.

Both Rogue and Kurt ignored that comment and announced "We have taken back our Wendy!"

"Now Captain Hook shall walk the plank!" Rogue shouted out, letting go of the extremely confused Jean, and marching over to Remy.

"Walk the plank! Walk the plank! Walk the plank!" Kurt chanted, while Evan joined in, just for the heck of it.

_Okay, Disney movies, ah have tah stop watchin' Disney._

_**Let me guess, Jaime made you watch it with him.**_

_Ten times to be exact. Ah think he made Kurt watch it with him seventeen times._

_**Amazing how you can be so easily pursauded by a cute face.**_

_Ah saw yah watchin' it with him tah. What do yah have tah say tah that?_

_**Shush, no talking, talking. it is rude to have a private conversation away from the rest of the room.**_

_**Actually I can hear you guys just fine.**_

_Will ya'll just get out a' mah head already!_

_**Sheesh, no manners.**_

_**I know, how rude.**_

_Leave!_

Rogue picked up a chair, and started prodding Remy with it, and Kurt and Evan followed in suit. That's when Wanda got bored of it all, and hexed Remy to face the ceiling, and then hexed the duct tape, to have him stick to the top of the ceiling.

Everyone turned to stare at Wanda, who was then glaring at the floor.

"What, the whole Peter Pan thing was getting really annoying." Wanda shrugged, while Remy tried to protest through the duct tape.

"Rogue, Kurt, Evan, you three really need to learn to say no when Jaime asks you if you want to watch Peter Pan with him." Xavier advised, earning him a glare from Rogue.

"Yeah, yeah we know it, don't we, guys? Come on, let's leave in all of our shame. And as a punishment, yah can make it so we can't go on the family trip." Rogue said, hanging her head down low, and walking out of the room with Evan and Kurt.

"Nice try Rogue, no you are going. Here's something that might appeal to most of you, you are going to miss the next week of school." Xavier beamed, while Jean looked around the room, wondering what she had missed, and whether or not she should leave.

"Hey, we're good with that." Evan smiled, walking back into the room, with Kurt and Rogue who looked considerably happier.

"Hey, what did I miss?" John asked, entering the office.

"You're kidding, the aussie's coming to?" Rogue and Wanda asked in amazement at the same time.

"Okay, ah fah one don't wanna know how he's related tah us." Rogue announced, making a face.

"I completely second that." Evan agreed.

"Vell, I want to know, how's he related to us?" Kurt asked.

"He is not, actually I do not know why he is here." Xavier said, equally as confused as everyone else.

"Gambit knows." Jean announced, undoing the duct tape with her telekinesis, and letting Remy fall to the ground, his body making a splat sound when it hit the floor.

The occupants of the room had a good laugh at that.

"Merci…I think. Dat homme is with moi, foh some reason he feels the need to stick with moi, so where I go, he goes." Remy explained, brushing himself off.

"You expect the insane pyromaniac, who used to work for my husband, to keep the sanity?" Mystique asked, spitting out the word husband.

"Ah can't believe that ah'm sayin' this, but ah agree. A pyro ain't exactly who yah'd chose tah keep the sanity. Ah mean, ah've seen inside his head, and his mind has a whole lot tah do with fire." Rogue added.

"Well, if he really wants to stick with Remy, then I guess he can come…" Xavier trailed off, and everyone looked at John expectantly.

"Sure, why not! I got nothing better to do! Road trip…fire road trip!" John yelled out, and everyone groaned.

"So glad I'm not you." Jean smirked.

"Ah shut it, princess." Rogue growled.

**Drop a review if you're nice! And please no flames…but I love fire!**


	2. 2 packing really should not be this hard

Xavier had let all of them leave to go and pack for the trip, but he did that after Wolverine and Sabertooth had launched themselves at each other, in an attempt to kill each other once and for all.

It did not work, thanks to Remy. So now Rogue and the others were all packing, but Rogue was having some difficulties with getting her suitcase out of her room.

Rogue glared at her suitcase. Then she glared at it some more, then some more, and just a little bit more. So that was how Kitty found her friend when she phased through the door, glaring at a suitcase.

"Uh…like Rogue….like what are you doing?" Kitty asked attentively, not wanting to get Rogue mad.

Rogue lifter her head and glared at Kitty, hissed and then turned her head back to her suitcase.

"Well like…that was weird." Kitty said to herself, at the same moment that Rogue cried out, "This ain't workin' fah meh!"

"Like what isn't working for you?" Kitty asked, confused.

"Magic! It just ain't workin' fah meh! Why is it that the witch lady from the wizard of oz can do magic and ah can't! This is prejudice! Oppression! Lock down! And a lot of otha' stuff that ah don'ty feel like yellin' right now!" Rogue ranted.

"Have you been like watching the Wizard of Oz with Jamie again?" Kitty asked raising an eyebrow.

_Ah think ah have that whole movie fucking memorized now._

"Yes." Rogue replied, flopping down on her bed.

"You like do know that there isn't like magic right?" Kitty asked, sitting down next to Rogue.

This time Rogue looked up thoughtfully and stroked a fake goatee, and just as she was about to deny it, Kitty threatened to phase her halfway through the bed if she said that there was magic.

"But there is magic! Ah know it momma!" Rogue cried out, making fake tears.

"Sure." Kitty laughed, just as Kurt and Bobby ported into the room. Bobby was on top of Kurt and the two were wrestling.

"I'm going to kill you!" Bobby yelled.

"Yeah,good luck vith zhat. Rogue's already tried, and if she can't do it, you can't do it!" Kurt yelled right back at him.

"You stole my waffle!" Bobby screamed.

"So vhat?" Kurt cried out, trying to pry Bobby off of his neck, while Rogue and Kitty watched, amazed.

"It was MY waffle! I like waffles!" Bobby yelled, trying to strangle Kurt, unsuccessfully. He then looked up and saw both Rogue and Kitty giving him odd looks.

_What's up with him and waffles anyway?_

"Hello ladies." Bobby said, trying to be smooth when he realized where they had gotten too. But right after he said that Kurt finally managed to fling him off of his back and into the wall.

Miraculously Bobby stuck to that wall, and could not get off of it no matter how hard he tried, but Kurt did not notice that and jumped at Bobby, but instead of hitting Bobby he too got stuck on the wall.

Both Rogue and Kitty exchanged glances before bursting out into laughter at the sight of the two boys still stuck to the wall.

"Schwester, Kitty…help please." Kurt begged.

_Who knew that stuff would come in handy so soon._

Both girls looked at each other, seemed to think about it for about one second and then laughed again.

"Aww come on." Bobby complained.

"Well maybe yah should be more careful abou' where yah two wrestle." Rogue shrugged.

"We will be, just help us down. If I could, because I can't I would beg on my knees." Bobby begged, giving the puppy dog look.

Kitty laughed and replied "That only works for Jamie, so like just do not try it."

"Evah." Rogue agreed, and added "Ah hate it when Jamie does it, it works every time."

"Yeah, it's so like annoying, isn't it?" Kitty nodded.

"In other vords ve vill be stuck here." Kurt intervened, trying to get the conversation to be about him and Bobby again..

"Yeah, pretty much." Rogue shrugged.

"But zhen I can't go on zhe family road trip vith you!" Kurt cried out.

"Like what family road trip?" Kitty asked, curiously.

"The one ah'm packin' fah right now. Well actually ah'm done packin' ah just need tah get it down tah the jet." Rogue replied, motioning to her packed suitcase on the ground.

"Oh." Kitty said.

"Great! Amazing! I am so happy for you!" Bobby yelled in fake joy, "Can you help us down now."

"Nope." both girls replied simultaneously.

"Yeah, I figured as much." Bobby sighed, trying to hang down his head, but not being able to because that was also stuck to the wall, "What is this stuff anyway?"

"That stuff that catches those flies and wasps and stuff. Yah know the ones yah hang outside when yah havin' a picnic. We just got one in a biggah size." Rogue shrugged, and added "It's fah when flies get in our room, we got it aftah Swamp Rat kidnapped meh."

"Yeah, it was actually really easy to like put up." Kitty said, "But then again we did have Logan and Scott's help."

"Nah, we made them do it, we just supervised." Rogue shook her head.

"Hello! Help me down!" Bobby screamed, tired of being stuck to a wall, "I need to pee!"

_Okay, ah do not want yellah coloured walls._

"TMI!" Kitty cried out.

"Well ah fah one ain't gunna help yah down aftah yah yelled at meh. Yah're so rude, yah know that?" Rogue replied.

"Ok, let's like leave before Bobby wets our ceiling." Kitty said, grabbing Rogue's suitcase.

"You're really going to leave me here! Vith him! Really! Now I have to do the long dramatic dragged out scream that they do in the movies too. NOOOO!" Kurt cried out.

Rogue nodded, ran over and grabbed the suitcase also and they both proceeded to carry it and run out of the room. Completely ignoring Kurt's cries for help.

Once the girls were out of the room, they were both surprised at how heavy the suitcase was, Rogue more than Kitty.

"Okay! That's it! On the count a three we throw this damned suitcase ovah the banister!" Rogue commanded, and Kitty nodded in agreement.

_Why the hell is this so heavy?_

But before Rogue could say one, Jean, Sam and Jubilee rushed over to the girls, each saying something else and all at the same time.

"Do not throw down that suitcase! There is a living Jamie in there!" Jean screeched, grabbing the suitcase from both Rogue and Kitty with speed and strength that surprised the both of them.

At the same time Jubilee screeched out old news, which she had apparently just found out, about Remy's arriving at the institute, and Sam asked if the girls had seen Jamie because he couldn't find him, while they were playing hide and seek, even though they still were playing hide and seek.

"Wait a second! Jamie's in that suitcase! Give it 'ere! I need to win this game! It's been goin' on for the last three freakin' hours!" Sam ranted, trying to yank the suitcase away from Jean, while Jubilee took out her phone and started videotaping it all.

"No! You might hurt him!" Jean yelled back, tugging on the suitcase also.

"I just want to get him out so I can win the game already!" Sam yelled right back, still trying to take the suitcase.

"Never!" Jean screamed.

_Why is mah life so odd?_

"Great, ah have two mutants fightin' ovah mah suitcase, which apparently has a Jamie in it. Not only that but mah fostah brother and Bobby are stuck tah mah room wall. Like mah day can't get any weirder." Rogue sighed.

With that John ran into the hallway, being chased by an angry Wanda, who was yelling a stream of cusses at him, which would take way too long to type.

"No, not my lighter!" John screamed, when Wanda tackled him to the ground.

"Give it to me you no good son of a fucking fire bug!" Wanda yelled, trying to wrestle the lighter away from his hands.

_And mah life just got weirder._

"Give me the suitcase!" Sam yelled, desperate.

"Give me that lighter!" Wanda yelled at the same time.

Then, simultaneously both Jean and John yelled "Never", and after that both Sam and Wanda yelled at the same time "I'm not going to hurt it!" and then both Jena and John yelled at the same time "He's not an it!"

"Okay, now this is weird even by gossip standards." Jubilee said to herself, still filming the whole thing.

_Really, really weird in fact it's so weird ah think that it's actually the mansions normal…if that makes any sense…wait who am ah talkin' to?_

_No one that's who._

_No, ah'm talkin to mahself._

_Oh shut up self._

_Fine, ah will._

_Fine. _

_Fine._

_Shut up!_

_Fine. _

_Now. _

_Fine. _

_Okay, ah'm stoppin' this._

_Fine._

_Ugghhh!_

_Jerk._

"Would yah give meh mah suitcase! Ah don't want tah have a nine year old boy as luggage!" Rogue commanded both Jean and Sam.

Both looked up at her, as if they hadn't realized that she was there in the first place. Right when they looked up a little high pitched voice came up from the luggage yelling "I'm ten years old!"

"Really? Like since when?" Kitty asked, drawing herself back into the insane happenings that were going on.

"Since my birthday!" the little voice said again, and this time annoyed, "Remember the whole party, Kurt spilled pink paint on Logan."

"Oh yeah, know I remember." Kitty smiled at the memory of Logan attempting, unsuccessfully, to kill Kurt.

"Ha!" Wanda exclaimed, jumping up off of the ground, John's lighter in her hand.

"My baby! Shiela what are you going to do with her?" John asked, also leaping off of the ground.

"Nothing." Wanda shrugged, "You clicking it was just driving me insane."

"Okay, now that that's done with can ah have ma suitca-" Rogue started to say, but was interrupted by the sound of someone slamming against the floor.

"Oh what now!" Rogue screeched, completely annoyed.

_This is gunna drive meh insane. _

_Ah thought yah weren't talkin tah meh. _

_Yah are mah yah idiot. _

_Yah just called yahself an idiot. _

_So?_

_So that's a little insane. _

_Yah point?_

_Whatever._

Rogue looked at the body of Sabertooth, that was sprawled against the floor, with Logan on top, with his claws unshed, and just about to kill him.

"Mister Logan! You cannot like kill him here!" Kitty yelled, getting both Sabertooth's and Logan's attention.

"Why not?" Logan growled.

"Because there are children present." Jean said, rolling her eyes, as if it was obvious.

"Kill him! It will be great footage! Wait a second though, I need a better angle." Jubilee commanded, moving over next to Sabertooth's head to get a better shot of Logan driving his claws through his neck, "But don't get blood on my lenses it takes forever to get that off, and it would ruin the shot and we'll have to tape all of this again."

"Do not kill him Logan." Xavier commanded, being wheeled into the hallway by none other than Storm.

Logan just growled at that, and was about to respond when Sam finally yanked the suitcase out of Jeans grasp, and started to open it.

"No you don't!" Jean yelled, using her TK to have the suitcase whiz back into her hands, knocking the lighter out of Wanda's hands in the process, and right into Pyro's hands.

HOW DID YOU DO-oh yeah….right never mind then….." Sam said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, then realizing that Jean now had Jamie he added "Hey give that back!"

"Yes! My lighter! I missed you so much." John cooed, flicking the lighter on and off, then Wanda's eye started twitching, causing her to lunge at him.

And using all of that as a cover, Sabertooth flung Logan off of him and the two started fighting again.

That whole time that all of that was happening Jubilee was filming it all, repeatedly saying how it was all gold and that it was so going on YouTube.

_Great, this again._

_**What again?**_

_Professor! Would yah please stop entering mah mind and readin' mah thoughts!_

_**Please do not raise your voice at me Rogue.**_

_These are mah thoughts in mah head ah can do whatever the hell ah want tah._

_**But you cannot swear, it is against Institute rules.**_

_Why don't yah tell Logan that?_

_**Logan is beyond help in that area.**_

_And ah'm not?_

_**Good point.**_

_Ah know. Bah the way yah might want tah break up the fights before somebody dies._

_**That would be a good idea.**_

With that Xavier froze everyone who was fighting with his own TK. Right after he did that they all started complaining.

"Yes, yes I know you are all very mad at me for breaking up your fights, now Wanda, John, Logan, Sabertooth and Rogue are you all packed?" Xavier asked, right after he released his hold on them, causing John to fall on top of Sabertooth, seeing as John was in the air when they freezed.

As soon as John had fallen on top of Sabertooth he growled, and John got up and backed up slowly, behind Wanda who was once again in possession of the lighter.

They all nodded except Rogue who replied "Technically speakin' yes."

"What do you mean technically?" Xavier asked, genuinely curious.

"There's a Jamie in mah suitcase."

"Why?"

"Ah don't know, ask him."

"Jean, unzip Rogue's suitcase and let Jamie out, he must be suffocating in there." Xavier said.

Jean nodded, and was about to do so, when Sam jumped and asked "Wait, can I do it?"

"I do not see how it matters but sure, Sam will you please get Jamie out of Rogue's suitcase." Xavier replied, exhausted.

"Yes!" Sam cried, jumping into the air, and then running over to Rogue's suitcase, opening it and pulling out Jamie. "I win! I win! ha! In your face!"

"Wow…that was extremely childish." Ororo remarked, and the rest nodded in agreement.

"I know, he is just so childish sometimes, well gotta go." Jamie replied, running out of the hallway.

"Hey! You owe me a lollipop now!" Sam yelled, and started chasing him.

_That was odd._

_**I agree.**_

_Oh go read someaone elses thoughts for a change will yah?_

_**Talk about rude.**_

_Ah will, later, fah now LEAVE!_

"Now that was like really childish." Kitty shook her head.

"Yah know what else is childish, readin' otha people's minds without their permission. Right professor?" Rogue added, glaring at Xavier.

"Completely." Xavier nodded in agreement.

Before Rogue could say anything back, Jubilee announced "I have five minutes of film left on this phone, let's make it gold people."

_Yes, because it's completely possible tah turn film intah gold._

_It's a figure of speech, yah know that._

_Yes, ah now that, ah was being sarcastic._

_Well ah'm sorry._

_Yah should be._

_Why? Ah am yah aftah all and yah don't say sorry, evah_

_So ah'm havin' an argument with mahself again?_

_Yeah, pretty much._

_**I think you need to see some counseling Rogue.**_

_Get out of mah head! We just had a whole conversation about readin' peoples thoughts, remember!_

_**You were projecting.**_

_Projecting' mah ass._

_**Please refrain from swearing.**_

_Please refrain from readin' mah thoughts._

"I can't give you gold, but I can give you guts." Logan announced, once again lunging at Sabertooth.

"Would you two quit it out already? I do not want to clean blood off of these walls." Ororo actually growled the last sentence out.

"What do you two always fight about anyway? And I mean why did you two hate each other in the first place?" Jean asked.

Both of them just looked at each other and shrugged. Then Pyro took back his lighter and started started clicking it again, and this time Wanda did not hold back, she snatched the lighter out of his hands, threw it against the ground and stepped on it.

Right after she did that the ground it into little pieces and stepped back away from it. Pyro immediately fell down beside the pieces, scooped them up in his arms, started cradling them and broke down crying.

"Oh, and ah need counseling." Rogue rolled her eyes at Xavier.

"It was just a suggestion." Xavier replied, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Now this, this is good. But do you really think you should have done that chica?" Jubilee asked Wanda, eyeing John who was now fully crying.

"He'll get over it, he has tone of them." Wanda shrugged, "I'm going to go grab my suitcase, I'm sick of the brotherhood, let's leave as soon as possible."

Wanda then left, kicking Pyro on the way out, but Pyro didn't seem to notice, seeing as how he was already occupied with crying over his lighter.

_Ugghhh…gross so glad ah don't live the Brotherhood anymore._

_**What was life with the Brotherhood boys like anyways?**_

_Scaring…and didn't ah tell yah tah stop readin mah thoughts?_

_**Yes, I do think you did.**_

_Well then stop reading mah thoughts!_

_**Such temper.**_

"That is a good idea, everyone meet at the jet in five minutes. Well everyone who is going on the trip that is." Xavier commanded.

"Vait, get me off of this vall!" Kurt yelled, from Rogue's room, but no one but Wolverine and Sabertooth heard him.

Both Logan and Sabertooth glared at each other, and took off in the direction of Rogue and Kitty's room.

"Hey! That is the girl's wing! What do you think you are doing!" Ororo yelled after them.

"I know what they're doing, and it has to do with Kurt and Bobby." Jean announced, giving both Kitty and Rogue the look.

Right after she said that the three girls ran off to Rogue's room also.

"Wait, what does she mean by that?' Ororo asked.

"I have no idea chica, but I do know that I am wasting precious filming time, see ya!" Jubilee called, also rushing to the room, both Ororo and Xavier exchanged glances, and then soon followed.

But they all forgot about a certain Australian pyromaniac who was crying, curled up in a ball in the hallway.

When they arrived they were met with the sight of Logan tugging on Kurt who was still stuck to the wall and Sabertooth tugging on Bobby who was also still stuck to the wall.

"That hurts!" Bobby yelled, while Sabertooth slowly pried him oof of the wall, despite the fact that Sabertooth was using all of his strength.

Logan was having the same luck with Kurt and the wall, except a little bit less luck because Kurt complained every time due to the fact that he was covered in fur.

Then in attempting to get both Kurt and Bobby off of the wall both Logan and Sabertooth got stuck to the wall too.

_Heh…this is bad._

_**Yes it is, what did you do Rogue?**_

_What did ah say about readin' mah mind?_

_**What did I say about hurting teamates?**_

_Uhh…nothing…._

_**Rogue.**_

_Well if yah care so much why don't yah just use yah own TK tah get 'em down, it would be a whole lot painful fah 'em that way?_

_**I had not thought of that.**_

_Nice._

_**Do not mock me.**_

_Do not read mah thoughts, oh wait yah're always readin' mah thoughts!_

_**You were projecting.**_

_Yeah right._

_**You really were!**_

_Don't yah have a couple of boys tah help right about now?_

"Logan, Victor please stop struggling it will most likely only get you even more stuck there, I will get them down myself." Xavier announced.

"Like who's Victor?" Kitty asked.

"Me." Sabertooth growled.

"Oh." Kitty shrank back a bit.

With that Xavier pried them loose with his TK and while Kurt ported to the ground Bobby fell face first, and both Logan and Sabertooth landed safely.

Saberttoth had landed on Bobby's foot, and Bobby was now jumping around, clutching his foo and howling in pain.

"Kurt, if you can teleport, why didn't you do that when you first got stuck?" Jean asked, thoughtfully.

"I didn't think of it." Kurt shrugged.

"Real nice." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Kid, half pint, you two are real lucky that I didn't lose any of my hair thanks to that death trap of a wall you two have.

"Well you are the one who like helped us put it up." Kitty pointed out, Logan just growled at that.

"You stole my waffles!" Bobby roared, pouncing on top of Kurt, his foot no longer hurting.

_**All of this was about waffles?**_

_Bobby is very protective of his waffles._

_**Okay then.**_

"Kurt, please go and get packed, you are leaving in five minutes, and Bobby we have more waffles if you want some." Xavier said.

"Bu they were my special waffles." Bobby sniffed.

"Oh mah god, are yah gunna cry? Really? Ovah waffles? How pathetic can yah get?" Rogue ranted, and at the same moment Hank walked by, miraculously he was eating waffles.

And when Bobby saw that he leaped up and chased after Hank, trying to grab his waffles.

"And cut!" Jubilee yelled, "I have to go show Rahne and Amara this, bye guys!" Julbilee added, also running out of the room in a different direction then Bobby.

"Vell…I'm going to go and pack now." Kurt announced, porting out of the room.

"Oddly enough I like want waffles now." Kitty remarked.

"Me too." both Rogue and Jean said at the same time, and left, followed by Xavier and Ororo.

"Well now what?" Logan growled, now that he and Sabertooth were the only ones left in the room.

"I could always try to kill you." Sabertooth suggested.

"No way bub, that's getting really boring." Logan shook his head.

"Yeah I know…want some waffles?" Sabertooth asked.

"Sure, why not?" Logan shrugged, and the two of them also left to go and get some waffles.

**Authors Babbling**

Okay…oh this font is way to big…okay, much better. I am really sorry for not updating sooner, but I had finals.

And my mom just got a puppy which we needed to house break. Yeah I know she has perfect timing, right?

Anyway, next chapter Remy will show up again, and they all leave for the trip, but face some problems.

To those of whom it may concern I am still writing my story Blood Moon Camp…I just need to type up the next chapter…it got deleted.

**Review…Review…Review…Review! You know you want to! Review!**


	3. 3 bye bye sort of

Rogue's eye was twitching, Wanda was glaring at everyone and everything, Remy was shuffling a deck of his cards, Logan and Sabertooth were eyeing each other, Mystique was plain angry, Evan and Pietro were having a staring match, Ororo was looking at the others, scared that she would have to break up a fight, and Pyro was unsuccessfully trying to light Kurt's tail on fire.

Xavier looked at all of them, his gaze at last resting on Rogue, whose eye was still twitching uncontrollably.

"Well, now that you're all here, I would like to wish you all…the best of luck on your trip." Xavier said, eyeing Pyro.

"Yes, yes thank you. Can we leave now? The sooner we leave, the sooner we get to come back and the sooner I get away from all of you freaks" Wanda announced.

"Yes Wanda you can all leave now, and please try not to kill each other while on your trip." Xavier pleaded, wheeling himself out of the jet.

Meanwhile everyone took their seats, to Rogue's chagrin Remy took his seat right next to her, while Kurt and Evan sat behind her. At that point Rogue's eye twitching got worse. Everyone else took no notice to that though.

And just as they were about to fly off, Kitty ran up to the jet with Amara, and both of them were carrying a tray each, of something that was wrapped up in foil.

"Uh, Kitty, Amara what is that?" Rogue asked the girls, motioning to the tray that they were holding.

"A going away for a week present." Kitty explained, at the same time that Amara said "Do not eat them, Kitty baked them."

Kitty glared at Amara who raised her hands in defense, then she turned to Rogue and Remy and shoved the tray in their hands, "Eat them, they taste good."

"How do you know dat chat?" Remy asked uncomfortably, he had never tasted her cooking, but he had been told of it.

"Oh, I slipped it into a couple guys from school's lunches." Kitty waved her hand absent mindedly.

"Wait, where they the same guys that puked in the bathroom and had to leave school early?" Evan asked, uncertainly.

Kitty shifted from foot to foot, before replying "Those must have like been some other guys. Taste it."

"No!" Rogue, Kurt and Evan all yelled at the same time.

Kitty scowled at the three of them, and turned her attention to Remy "Please eat some, please, please, please." Kitty begged, with puppy dog eyes.

Remy's mouth went dry, he was always a sucker for puppy dog eyes, and he was about to grab one until he heard Rogue, Kurt and Evan laughing at him and saying that he would be barfing for the rest of the trip.

When he heard that, he immediately stood up, quickly exclaimed that his seat was uncomfortable and that he wanted a new one, and ran and sat next to Sabertooth, and on top of Pietro. Sabertooth just glared at him, so Remy quickly got off of Pietro and back in his original seat.

"Good job Swamp Rat, yah didn't wimp out at all." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Do any of you guys want to eat the cookies that I worked so like hard on? The ones that I spent around thirty minutes baking, just for you." Kitty said, getting fake tears in her eyes.

Now Kitty was not trying to poison them, she just wanted them to tell her how good her cookies were, and where she needed to improve.

Everyone looked away from her and Logan took up on the classic whistling.

"Wanda? Pietro?" Kitty pleaded.

"No way! I may not live at the Institute, but I have heard about your cooking, and I have not heard good things, that's for sure." Wanda announced, while Pietro just shook his head.

Kitty pouted, and turned to Logan and Sabertooth with hope in her eyes, both of them just gave her a look, and then she turned to the last three people.

"Do not eat them! They will kill you!" Amara yelled, then stopped and added "On second thought, Magneto, Mystique, you two go ahead and eat them."

Mystique glared at Amara, and then said "You are all a bunch of babies, there is no way that these cookies can be that bad, give me one."

"I'll try one two, I doubt that any cookies can kill me." Magneto said cockily.

"Ah wouldn't be too sure a that, but take one, ah want yah tah die." Rogue smirked.

_**Rogue, please do not tell people that you want them dead, that is extremely rude.**_

_Says the guy who locked up his brother._

_**I did not lock him up.**_

_Oh, right sorry, yah only helped lock him up._

…

_Ha! Ah win!_

Kitty turned to Ororo and once again gave her puppy dog eyes, but unlike Remy she was not able to resist and took one of the cookies.

"Storm!" Amara, Rogue, Kurt, Evan, and Remy cried out.

"Did I like forget anyone?" Kitty asked, looking around the jet.

"You forgot me Sheila." Pyro announced from the back, in his seat next to Wanda.

"Oh, right here you go. Bye guys, have a nice family trip!" Kitty yelled, placing the tray of cookies on the counter, and grabbing Amara and running out.

"Okay, NOW can we leave?" Wanda asked.

"Do you really want to?" Kurt asked.

"No…but I don't want to be stuck here either." Wanda replied, and added "So let's leave already!"

"Sure…but who's flying the plane?" Rogue asked, glancing at the other passengers, at the same moment a voice over the mike came on.

"I have a guess." Evan replied, banging his head against Remy's seat in front of him.

"Oh no…" Rogue muttered to herself, burying her head in her hands.

"It can't be." Kurt announced, mortified.

"Who?" Remy asked, curious.

"Bobby." Rogue, Kurt and Evan announced at the same time.

"There is no way Chuck would let the ice prick drive the jet." Logan growled, but went up to the controls anyways.

Rogue, Kurt, Evan, Wanda and Pietro eyed each other for a whole three seconds before there was an audible crash, bang and two slams from the front of the jet. Then they all watched as Bobby was thrown to the back of the jet.

"Ouch." Bobby moaned, sliding down the back wall of the jet.

"Hey! Sabertooth, yah can eat him if yah want." Rogue suggested, smiling sweetly, while Sabertooth growled at her.

Bobby yanked himself off of the ground, looked around, saw Rogue, Evan and Kurt and yelled "Why didn't you help me!"

"Too lazy." Rogue shrugged, while Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Logan coming out of the front of the jet and slowly walking over to Bobby.

Bobby looked up, scared out of his mind and ran out of the jet. He left nearly as fast as Pietro would have. While he was running out, Wolverine was walking, slowly, dramatically and like an insane maniac who was about to slice of Bobby's head.

"Oh quit the dramatics and sit down, Wolvie." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Yes, then we can finally leave!" Wanda added, putting obvious stress on the word leave.

"But i like the dramatics Rogue, it gives me an air of importance." Logan growl whined.

"Yeah sure." Rogue rolled her eyes, "The only thing yah have is a long record of killin' people fah no reason."

"I don't kill that much." Logan growled at her statement, but reluctantly sitting down in the pilots seat.

"Ovah the course of this trip ah'll count how many people yah kill, if it goes ovah ten then yah're wrong." Rogue smirked at his pain stricken expression.

_**Rogue, why do I think that you will find it a little more fun to count how many people Logan kills than normal people.**_

_Yeah, 'cuz yah're more normal than ah am. Notice the sarcasm._

_**Rogue, I am more normal then you.**_

_Yeah, sure. Says the telepath who fah some reason insists on enterin' a teenage girls mind every ten minutes._

_**It's not that often more like every fifteen minutes.**_

_Yah need therapy._

_**I get it, I'm leaving.**_

_Please leave PERMANENTLY._

_**Rogue, you have taken rude to a whole new level.**_

_La la la, I'm not listening. __I'm not listening._

_**The nerve.**_

"Deal, so if I only kill the snake charmer over there and no one else, I'll still win?" Logan asked, eyeing Remy.

"Yep." Rogue smiled, almost laughing at Remy's fearful face, and Logan looking like he would kill Remy at any moment.

"Chere!" Remy yelled, in panic.

"Oh, just fly this thing already, or I will!" Wanda yelled out, frusterated.

"Calm down." Pietro instructed his sister, only to be glared at. Pietro then audibly gulped and said "You heard the woman, fly this jet."

"Yes, let's please leave before we get any more surprises." Ororo agreed.

At that moment Jamie started running to the jet, everyone saw that and everyone yelled at the same time "Fly!"

"On it." Logan growled, lifting the jet off of the ground, and flying away from the Institute, leaving Jamie in the dust.

Once they were well in the air Magneto had finally stopped eyeing the pastry that he was holding.

"How bad is her cooking anyway?" Magneto asked.

"It's about as bad as a fluffy pink bunny." Evan answered.

Magneto and Mystique shared a glance, shrugged and each took a bite of the cookie, blanked and then passed out.

"Rogue." Ororo reprimanded, also taking a bite of the toxic cookies, and also passing out.

Pyro then looked at his cookie, also took a bite, his whole face light up, and he ate his whole cookie in one bite, and started eating all the cookies in the tray.

"Rogue?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Not meh, mah bet is that it was the cookies." Rogue defended herself.

_**Rogue…**_

_It wasn't meh!_

_**Okay…**_

_It wasn't!_

"Mah god! Ah didn't do it!" Rogue screamed, then everyone looked at her oddly, even Pyro, even though Pyro wasn't really paying attention at all.

"Yes, we know that, it was those toxic cookies." Wanda replied, and added to Evan "But why didn't it affect Pyro?"

"I'll make it simple femme, Pyro is used to…abnormal cooking." Remy tried to explain.

"Why did you say that they're as bad as fluffy pink bunnies?" Sabertooth growl asked.

"The girls once attacked me with giant fluffy pink bunnies, it was a bad experience." Evan explained in a demonic voice, and then shuddered after explaining it.

Wanda just raised an eyebrow at Rogue, who just smiled in response.

"Anyways, getting away from the things ah do tah torture people, what do we do with the three unconscious bodies?" Rogue asked, motioning to the three people who were now slumped on the floor.

"There are gurneys in zhe back." Kurt reminded all of the conscious people.

"Ooorrrrrrrrr….we could light them on fire!" Pyro suggested, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Or we could throw you overboard." Wanda glared at him, even though Pyro wasn't affected by the death stare.

"I thought that only works with ships, sheila." Pyro said, stroking a fake beard.

"Pyro, yah want tah go sky diving without a parachute?" Rogue asked, glaring, Pyro gulped and looked back and forth from Rogue to Wanda, then to Rogue again and gulped again, "Then shut up."

"Hello, someone help me with the gurneys." Sabertooth growled, picking up two gurneys at one time.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do anyways." Pietro rolled his eyes, got up and strapped everyone into gurneys at lightning fast speed, "Done."

Sabertooth glared at Pietro, and sat down, glaring at the floor. Pietro meanwhile started running around the jet.

"Pietro sit down!" Wanda screamed after he ran past her, messing up her hair.

"Nope sorry sis." Pietro smirked, sitting next to Logan, who took a swipe at him with his claws, but missed.

Pietro then started running in circles around Rogue and Remy, Remy took out a deck of cards, and tried hitting Pitro with them, only to miss and accidently blow up one of the extra gurneys. That earned him a slap from Rogue.

"Ow chere." Remy pouted, rubbing his red cheek.

"What, yah didn't want tah be slapped?" Rogue asked, in mock confusion.

"Oui." Remy answered, only to be hit in the jaw.

'OW!" Remy complained again.

"What, ah punched yah this time, ah didn't slap yah." Rogue shrugged.

Before Remy could respond an alarm went off in the jet, saying that they only had fifteen minutes of fuel left.

"Well that just adds to the fun, now doesn't it." Wanda scoffed.

**Authors…Explanations**

I have a very good reason as to why it took me so long to post such a crappy chapter, my cat went missing, we just found him two days ago, so I'm still getting back the humor.

But don't worry the next chapter will be much better, just wait and see.

Anyways, on a lighter note, please review!


	4. 4 calling mutant manor and other places

All of the mutants on board the jet sat in silence, taking in the information that they had just heard, for a total of five seconds. Once those five seconds were up, Kurt started screaming incoherent words, Evan and Pietro started blaming each other for everything that was happening, Wanda glared at Pyro for no apparent reason, Rogue rolled her eyes at everything that was going on, Remy surveyed his deck of cards and both Logan and Sabertooth started growling.

And for obvious reasons Mystique, Ororo and Magneto did nothing, considering the fact that all three of them were unconscious and strapped to gurneys.

After ten seconds of this confusion, and odd actions, considering the fact that all of their lives were in danger, Rogue got bored of it all and decided to get everyone's attention by screaming,

"Ok, Ah have mah cell phone, which oddly enough has reception up here, Ah'll just call the institute, and ask them which buttons to press for the backup jets, okay." Rogue announced, pulling out her cell phone.

"After your done can I burn it?" John asked, earning him odd glances, but of course he did not notice them and went on smiling like a maniac.

"I worry about you, mon ami." Remy sighed.

"Back to what actually mattahs, ya'll good with the plan?" Rogue asked, managing to glare at Remy at the same time.

"Fine by me, Kurt and Logan, you two pilot this thing; we still have some of the fuel left." Wanda ordered.

"Wait, can't we just land the jet?" Evan asked.

"Yes, because landing the jet on water makes perfect sense." Rogue rolled her eyes.

Kurt got right to work, while Logan just raised an eyebrow at her, crossing his arms. Wanda just glared, and Logan just glared back, still sitting in the pilot chair.

Wanda glared even harder, and Rogue started tapping her foot, then Logan growled and started piloting the plane.

"Wait, Rogue, you vere supposed to put zhe fuel in zhe jet." Kurt said, remembering that.

"Ah told Swamp Rat tah do it." Rogue shrugged.

"I told Sabertooth to do it." Remy held up his hands in his defence.

"I told Pyro to do it." Sabertooth growled.

Everyone looked over to Pyro, who was now staring off into space, then back at Sabertooth.

"So maybe that wasn't the best move ever." Sabertooth growled.

Everybody else just gave him a look that screamed You think. Sabertooth just growled at them, and Rogue rolled her eyes and got back to giving people jobs.

"Evan, Pietro and Wanda yah three watch over Mystique, Ororo and Magneto and tell us if they wake up. Pyro….uh…..just stay out of the way…and Remy yah make sure that he stays out of the way." Rogue commanded.

Both Remy and Pyro bowed, and Pyro immediately sat down Indian style on the floor and started playing with his thumbs, while everyone else went to their respective jobs.

"What about me?" Sabertooth growled.

"Well…uh….yah get tah kill Pyro if he breaks somethin'." Rogue replied shrugging.

"Try not to stain the jet with his blood, it freaks out the new mutants." Evan added.

"Vould you call zhem already! I don't vant to die!" Kurt yelled out, obviously frustrated.

"Ah will, ah will, jeez don't get yah knickers in a twist, granny." Rogue held up her hands in defense.

"Now would be a good time to call." Logan added.

"Okay, okay ah get it, ah get it, ah'm dialin' as fast as ah can." Rogue replied.

RING RING RING

"Mutant Manor, Bobby speaking, but if you're hot, a girl and single, you can call me Ice-Man." Bobby said, picking up the phone.

Rogue rolled her eyes and replied "Not the best way tah get a date, Ice boy."

"Jeez Rogue, how any times do I have to tell you! My name is Ice Man!" Bobby whined.

_Oh yeah, because men whine like three year olds._

"Bobby! That's not like how you're supposed to like answer the phone!" Kitty shouted in the background.

"Well I want to call this place Mutant Manor! What's wrong with that!" Bobby yelled back.

"Ow, that hurt mah ear, a lot." Rogue muttered, rubbing her now throbbing ear.

"It's supposed to be answered Xavier Institute, you know that Bobby." Rahne added.

"Yeah, can you like answer the phone right for once?" Kitty sighed.

"But it is Mutant Manor." Bobby whined.

"Hello! Anyone there? Ah need some help here!"Rogue shouted into the phone.

"That like does not matter." Kitty replied.

"Well I'm with Bobby on this one, chica. Think of the possibility's, we can remodel and everything, it'll be great when we're done!" Jubilee chimed in.

"Now that I think about it the remodeling would be nice. We might even be able to get our own rooms." Rahne added.

"Like that would happen chica." Jubilee snorted.

"A girl can dream." Rahne shrugged.

"What is this, ignore Rogue day?" Rogue sniped.

"Alright, I'm like in." Kitty agreed.

"Well then let's go talk to the professor about this." Bobby announced.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Well what did you find out?"Evan asked.

"We might be remodeling and renaming the institute to Mutant Manor." Rogue replied.

_**Maybe we should do that…but it might be a little too expensive.**_

_Can yah go five minutes without trying tah enter mah mind?_

_**Maybe.**_

_If yah do ah'll give yah five bucks._

_**Deal.**_

"Great. And that's supposed to help us with this low fuel problem that we're having how?" Logan asked.

"Ah'll call again." Rogue replied.

"Attah girl." Logan nearly smiled.

RING RING RING

"Xavier Institute, Jean speaking. How can I help you?" Jean asked.

"Well you're not the person who ah was hopin' fah, but at least yah're more mentally stable then Bobby." Rogue said

"Uh, thanks… I think. Rogue, aren't you supposed to be on vacation?" Jean asked.

"It's Mutant Manor!" Bobby yelled in the background.

_Ah thought he left…_

"Great, this again. Notice the sarcasm in mah voice." Rogue complained.

"It is and always will be the Xavier Institute; nothing you can say will change that Bobby." Jean replied.

"Great, now that that's ovah and done with how about we get back tah what ah was talkin' about." Rogue said, practically to herself.

"Well I can yell Mutant Manor a lot so that it annoys you. That could always work. Mutant Manor! Mutant Manor! Mutant Manor!" Bobby chanted.

"Xavier Institute!"

"Mutant Manor!"

_He's probably stickin' his tongue out right abou' now._

"Xavier Institute!"

"Mutant Manor!"

"Dang it Bobby! You iced my arms together! Jean screamed, hanging up the phone.

Then a loud muffled screaming was heard and Bobby added "And I iced your mouth shut, you're so much more pleasant to talk to this way."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Vell did you find out anything useful?" Kurt asked.

"Depends, do yah find the fact that Jeans arms are iced together, and that her mouth is iced over useful?" Rogue asked.

"No, but I find it funny." Evan smiled.

"I find it ironic, she tied me up with a curtain once." Sabertooth growled.

"I think that's good, it gives her a taste of her own medicine." Wanda shrugged.

"I think she'll be a whole lot more pleasant if she can't talk." Pietro added.

"Okay! Zhis is not share time! Zhis is save our lives time!" Kurt freaked out.

"Try again." Logan commanded.

"Okay…"

RING RING RING

"Robin Hood here." Jamie answered the phone.

_Wow, ah'm startin' tah think that mah life revolves around Disney._

"Really Jamie?" Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Hi Rogue! And the names not Jamie, it's Robin Hood." Jamie replied, sounding as manly as he could.

"You're supposed to say you've reached the Xavier Institute." Scott scolded.

"Since when?"

"Since always."

"Nuh uh."

"Yah huh."

"Nah uh."

"Ah can't believe yah two just got into that argument. Especially yah Fearless Leader. Yah're supposed tah be way more grown up then that." Rogue ranted into the phone, even though no one was listening to her.

"Yes you are. Now let's stop this I feel like a five year old." Scott commanded.

"Fine, but no one told me that." Jamie replied.

"It was in the briefing last week." Scott replied.

"There was a briefing last week?" Jamie and Rogue asked at the same time.

"Yes there was." Scott sighed.

"What else was in that briefing?" Jamie asked.

"Come on, I'll get Hank to tell you."

"Hey! Girl about tah die here! Anyone of yah bozo's wanna help meh out!"

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"Ah'll take that as a no…."

"Let moi guess, it didn't work." Remy stated.

"Yep! But apparently there was a briefing last week." Rogue replied.

"Really…huh…who knew." Evan shrugged.

"Apparently Scott." Rogue answered his rhetorical question.

"He's such a suck up." Wanda shook her head.

"Yeah but he's okay once you get to know him." Evan replied.

"I'll take your word for that mon ami." Remy replied.

"You probably should, he doesn't like you that much." Evan nodded.

"Besides, if he doesn't like yah then yah can prank him and not feel bad abou' it." Rogue added, "What was in last week's briefin' anyway."

"Nothing important, it was overall plain boring." Logan growled at the memory.

"Glad I wasn't there." Sabertooth announced.

"Am I zhe only one taking the fact zhat ve are about to die seriously!" Kurt yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Ah get it, ah get it. Ah'll call again." Rogue faked being scared.

RING RING RING

"Amara speaking, how can I help you?" Amara asked, picking up the phone.

"Thank god! Someone who ain't insane! Okay, ah have about fifteen minutes left tah live, what button do ah press fah the extra jets?" Rogue asked.

"Wait, Rogue is that you?" Amara asked.

"Yeah, it is. Now how do ah get the extra jets?" Rogue pleaded.

Right after Rogue asked that question, both of the girls hear a loud crash in the background.

"Sam! You idiot! What gave you the bright idea of driving a motorcycle right through the wall? No, do not answer that question. Emphasis on the do not. It will take forever to fix that up! Well not really considering the fact that we are all mutants, but still!" Amara ranted.

"I'm fine, thanks for askin'." Sam replied, sarcastic.

""Yah welcome." Rogue beamed, equally as sarcastic, even though he was not listening to her.

"Why the heck did you do that?" Amara ask slash screamed.

"Well, I wasn't plannin' on that wall bein' there!" Sam yelled back.

"Oh yeah, I moved it there five minutes ago, sorry I forgot to tell you." Amara scoffed.

"Sarcasm, good ah have taught yah well young grasshopper…ah can't believe ah just said that." Rogue muttered the ending to herself.

"Whatever, it's not that big of a whole anyway." Sam shot back.

"Are you kidding? You could fit Logan's motorcycle through that thing! Oh no, you didn't…oh my god you did!" Amara exclaimed.

"Ah can't believe he did that…actually ah can't believe ah'm doing this when ah should be askin' them fah help. Well, it ain't like they're gunna listen tah meh anyway." Rogue said, talking to herself.

"Well, I wasn't planning on crashin' it! Besides, if you help me, Logan will never know that I crashed his motorcycle!" Sam panicked.

"You want me to go motorcycle shopping with you?" Amara asked, disbelievingly.

"Yes please."

"Fine, but on one condtion."

"Anything."

"You take me shopping for clothes and carry all of my bags."

"Ha! Sam yah're gunna die!" Rogue laughed.

"Fine." Sam grumbled.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Well, what completely irrelevant fact have you found out know?" Wanda asked, obviously bored of the fact that all of them were about o die.

"Well Sam broke a wall, Amara saw it, and now Sam and Amara are goin' motorcycle shopping'." Rogue shrugged.

"Useful news." Wada rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, ah know right." Rogue fake agreed.

"Wait a second, what does breaking a wall have to do with going motorcycle shopping?" Evan asked, confused.

"Well yah see, Sam drove Logan's motorcycle through the wall, so now he and Amara have tah go and buy a new motorcycle before Logan realizes that his is missin'." Rogue explained, nonchalantly, while twiddling her thumbs.

"What! I'm gunna skewer him!" Logan growled.

"Sucks to be you." Sabertooth mocked him, smirking and somehow glaring at Pyro who was now trying to light his own shoe on fire all at the same time.

"Shut up." Logan growled at him.

"Well, if it makes yah feel any bettah he is buyin' yah anotha' one." Rogue reassured him.

"It had better be nice. If it's not, well than to make it short he dies." Logan growled.

"Ve are going to die in twelve minutes! Call again!" Kurt yelled, completely panicked.

"Fine, jeez no need to be rude about it." Rogue faked hurt.

RING RING RING  
"Yo!" Toad yelled, answering the phone.

"Oh God, not yah." Rogue complained.

"Yeah, that's right! I, Todd Tolanski took over the X-Men!"

"Toad, ah don't have time fah this."

"Yes you do!"

"Ugghhh…whatevah, what do yah want?"

"Wanda! I know you X-Geeks kidnapped her! And I want her back! So because of it I have now overthrown the Xavier Institute! So if you want your precious little X-Geek's back you'll have to make a deal with me. A deal in which you agree to give me back my beloved Wanda in return for your X-Geeks! Then you will foolishly fall for my trick, give me back Wanda and then I will keep your X-Geeks, so you will never see them again! Ha ha ha!"

"Yah know, yah're just like those dumb super villans in those kiddy T.V shows who gives away their whole plan to their captives. Except yah're even moh dumb then they are, 'cuz ah'm not even yah captive and yah givin' the whole thing away tah meh."

"You give me Wanda I give you Xavier Institute, simple enough?"

"Yeah, that's bettah, but ah have no doubt that they can kick yah ass on their own. So ah don't care about that right now."

"You don't want the Xavier Institute? Man that's a mouth full."

"Mutant Manor!" Jubilee yelled in the background.

"Great, this again." Rogue grumbled to herself.

"X-Geek alert! X-Geek alert! Guys! This is where you out and beat her to a pulp!" Toad whined.

"Sorry, but I for one like their fridge and the food in it more then you. Besides Jube's is my friend." Tabby replied uncaringly.

"The X-Geeks have great food!" Freddy added.

"Anyway, we officially…sort of…not really…changed our name to Mutant Manor." Jubilee hissed at Toad, "So get it right."

"Maybe we should change our name to that." Toad voiced thoughtfully.

"No way! It was our idea!" Jubilee shot back.

"Yah guys really can't stay off that topic, can yah?" Rogue asked bewildered.

"Yeah, well now it's our idea, right guys!" Toad snorted.

"Whatever." Tabby replied, through a mouthful of turkey.

"Eww salad." Freddy added.

"Well if you ate that salad it would get rid of your being the Blob." Tabby replied.

"Ewww, gross salad." Freddy said again for emphasis.

"For the last time Toad we are Mutant Manor, not you." Jubilee scowled.

"No, now we are." Toad smirked.

"Jerk!" Jubilee shrieked, giving up.

"You know it! But if you tell me where you hid Wanda I will give you back the name Mutant Manor." Toad bargained.

"Damn Toad, yah a bigger creep then ah thought." Rogue said amazed.

"We have to ask the Professor if I can tell you where she is." Jubilee replied, thoughtfully.

"So you did kidnap her!" Toad accused.

"Oh come on." Jubilee rolled her eyes.

"Tell him he has great food while you're there." Tabby called after them, then added as an afterthought, "And that he should buy more ham, you're out of it now!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"What exiting new news do have to tell us now?" Pietro rolled his eyes.

"Yah roommate Toad is a biggah creep then ah though, and dumber then ah thought. He tried tah hold the Institute ransom with Tabby and Freddy, to get Wanda back. But Tabby and Freddy ate our food instead a' helpin' him." Rogue retold the events that had just happened.

"I agree that kid is beyond annoying." Evan agreed.

"I hate that slime ball! He follows me everywhere!" Wanda cried out in frustration, "He never leaves me alone!"

"If he follows you here can I burn him?" Pyro asked.

"Slowly and painfully." Wanda nodded.

"You really shouldn't have done that femme, he tends to go overboard." Remy shook his head.

"Way overboard.' Sabertooth nodded.

"Beyond."

"Too far."

"Dat homme burned Magneto's cape once."

"And the kitchen."

"And de base."

"And a bank."

"And a library."

"And a rare thousand dollar bill he found on the sidewalk."

"When did he do dat homme?" Remy asked, confused.

"It was while you were stalking Rogue." Sabertooth growl explained.

"Oh yeah, you homme's told me about dat." Remy nodded, remembering.

"Yah still stalk meh? Ah thought yah got ovah that?" Rogue said, annoyed.

"You stalk Rogue." Logan stated, unshedding his claws.

"But in a non creepy way." Evan added, coming to Remy's rescue.

"Yes, because stalking someone is not creepy at all." Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Coming from the girl who has a freak following her every moment of the day." Pietro snorted.

"Didn't I just complain about being followed by him? Oh yeah, I did, so stop talking brother dearest, or I will gag you." Wanda threatened him.

Pietro gulped, and hid behind Sabertooth, who just raised an eyebrow.

"I'll just gut you some other time then bub." Logan growled, drawing back his claws.

"Merci…I think." Remy pondered.

_**It's been five minutes, I want my five dollars.**_

_Yah sound like a whining toddler._

_**And you sound like you do not have my five dollars.**_

_Oh, ah do._

_**Give it to me when you get back from your vacation.**_

_Ah never said when ah would give it tah yah._

_**Cheater.**_

_Nah ah was gunna give it tah yah, then a little Swamp Rat in the back of my head told meh not tah. And yah know meh, ah always do what ah'm told._

_**No you do not.**_

_Yeah, ah know, ah am a cheater._

"Rogue." Kurt said, remarkably calm.

"Yeah."

"Call again!" Kurt yelled, obviously still panicked.

"Ah think yah broke mah eardrum."

RING RING RING

"Hello, Dominos here. What would you like to order?" the Pizza Guy asked.

"Knock it off." Rogue growled.

"Got it, no toppings, cheese only." The Pizza guy nodded.

"Nah really, quit it." Rogue growled again, getting irritated.

"Quit what?"

"It."

"It what?"

"It!"

"Listen lady what do you want to order?" the pizza guy yelled into the phone, now also getting annoyed.

"Stop foolin' around Bobby!" Rogue screamed, thoroughly ticked off.

"How do you know my name?"

"Because ah live with yah, dimwit!"

"Mom?"

"No! "

"Then how the heck do you know my name and live with me!"

"Wait…yah really don't know who ah am?" Rogue asked, uncertainly.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you this whole time!" the pizza guy Bobby yelled back, then collected his posture and added "Now what would you like to order?"

"Hold on one sec." Rogue commanded, and then turned to the people in the plane and asked "Anyone here want pizza?"

Everyone else in the jet just stared at her in shock, Rogue then turned back to the phone and quickly said "No comprendo ingles, adios mi amigo!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Rogue turned back to everyone in the jet again and simply shrugged "Wrong number."

"How did you manage to screw up that badly?" Evan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Practice." Rogue shrugged.

"How about this time I dial the number." Pietro suggested.

"You know de mansions number." Remy said with an eyebrow raised.

"You stalk Rogue." Pietro retorted.

"Touché." Remy rolled his eyes.

"Ahhh fancy language! Must burn the fancy language!" Pyro shouted out randomly, then grabbed Wanda by the waist and added "I'll save you shiela! We must get out before the fancy language contaminates us too!"

Wanda just glared at him, and struggled to get out of his grip, unsuccessfully, and then Sabertooth came over and tried to get the insane pyromaniac to calm down.

While all that was happening Pietro had punched in the manors number and Rogue was waiting for someone to pick up the phone.

RING RING RING

"Hello, you have reached Mutant Manor, Berzerker speaking." Ray answered

"Ray ah rally need yah help." Rogue said, as calmly as possible.

"Oh, hey Rogue, what do you need help with?" Ray asked.

"You do not answer the phone that way! You answer it as Xavier Institute, and you do not, under any circumstances give your code name!" Roberto yelled, from the background.

"Relax, it's just Rogue." Ray rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, what if it wasn't Rogue, then what?" Roberto yelled at him.

"Than… well I don't know what then. Besides I felt like answering the phone that way, so get over it." Ray replied.

"No, you are not supposed to answer it that way." Roberto growled, slowly saying each word.

"Ys, thank you for that wonderful insight, now if you will excuse I have to talk to someone who isn't nearly as annoying as you, so bye!" Ray mocked him.

"Was that a compliment or an insult?" Rogue asked no one.

"Listen to me. There are rules and we need to follow them." Roberto replied.

"Why?" Ray asked, bored.

"Because if we didn't then the world would be thrown into utter chaos." Roberto explained.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Why do you want this place to be named mutant manor?' Roberto replied.

"Well I was just talking to Kitty and she suggested it as a name, and I liked it, so now the place is named mutant manor." Roberto shrugged.

"That's dumb."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not,"

"Yes it is."

"Well ah think it's obvious that yah two ain't gunna be of any help tah meh, so ah'm just gunna hang up right about now." Rogue talked to herself.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Well, did you find out anything, at all, that isn't gossip?" Evan asked, watching as Pyro lit Sabertooth's hair on fire.

"Nah, ah didn't even find out any gossip." Rogue replied.

"Pyro! Let go of me! We are fine!" Wanda screamed, still struggling to get out of his grip, and not being able to hex him.

"Calm down mon ami." Remy tried to console his friend, while dodging the objects that Wanda had sent flying through the air, trying to get at Pyro,

"You didn't find out any gossip? Really?" Evan asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"None at all, how sad is that." Rogue replied.

"Ahhh! He's trying to attack us with more fancy language! Burn him! Burn him!" Pyro cried out.

"Quoi fancy language?" Remy asked confused, before being hit in the head with an extra gurney.

"I was looking for that gurney." Logan said, moving away from the controls, picking it up and walking to the back of the jet with it.

"Merci mon ami, I'm just bien, thanks for asking." Remy rolled his eyes, rubbing his forehead.

"Ahhh! More fancy language! I shall cleanse you of this fancy language! I shall!" Pyro screamed, flicking on his lighter and trying to chase Remy to light his hair on fire, dropping Wanda in the process.

Then Wanda got pissed at him for that, and started trying to hit him with Magneto and Mystique's gurneys, that they were still attached to.

"Wait, so you really didn't find out any gossip?" Evan asked one more time, just to be sure.

"Yeah, ah really didn't." Rogue nodded.

"I feel left out." Pietro sighed, watching as Sabertooth tried hitting the top of his head to get rid of the flames.

"Same." Evan nodded.

"I feel like I'm about to die! So how about you call again, shwester!" Kurt yelled above the noise.

"Eh, fine." Rogue shrugged.

RING RING RING

"Hello?" Hank said, picking up the phone.

"Hank! I need some help-"

"Hold on one second Rogue." Hank replied, and added to Scott and Jamie "And that was all that was in that briefing."

"Okay, thanks Hank." Scott replied.

"Now, what were you saying Rogue?" Hank asked.

"Well ah was just about tah ask-"

"Jamie! Do not eat that Twinkie!" Hank yelled.

"Why it is that ah am constantly ignored." Rogue finished, scowling.

"Why can't I eat one Twinkie, you've got at least a million here." Jamie replied.

"Because I said so." Hank replied.

"Come on Jamie, let's go." Scott said forcefully.

"Yeah, leave." Rogue nodded in agreement.

"You were saying?" Hank asked Rogue, once again returning to the phone.

"Oh, nothing important, just about how ah am about tah d-" Rogue started to say, but was once again cut off.

"Jamie! I thought I told you not to eat any of my Twinkies!" Hank yelled, carelessly dropping the phone.

"You did tell me that, but Scott said that I could have one, he even had one himself." Jamie replied

"Oh mah god, it's just Twinkies." Rogue groaned.

"No I didn't!" Scott denied it.

"Uh…Scott…your nose just grew." Jamie replied, shakily.

"Wait…WHAT! That is pure gold!" Rogue laughed uncontrollably.

"My nose just what?" Scott asked, shock evident in his voice.

"Your nose just grew, like Pinocchio!" Jamie yelled.

"Hank, how did this happen?" Scott asked.

"Simple, you ate my Twinkies, even though I told you not to, and then you lied, so your nose grew. It's not rocket science, Scott." Hank explained.

"Oh, let me try!" Jamie yelled, excitedly "Jean and Scott do not love each other…oh cool, my nose grew!"

"I do not love Jean!" Scott yelled.

"Scott, your nose just grew." Hank pointed out.

"Wow, way tah go Scott, yah can't avoid the inevitable." Rogue smirked.

"But I don't love her!" Scott protested.

"Woah, your nose grew again, it's getting really long." Jamie added.

"I honestly don't love her!" Scott yelled even louder.

"Your nose is at least seven inches long now." Jamie said excitedly.

"Ah think the lady doth protest too much." Rogue added, and then corrected herself "Ah mean the man doth protest too much."

"Jean and I are just friends!" Scott screamed even louder still, so loud and high pitched, that he sounded like a little girl.

"Scott, stop talking, unless you want to have a nose long enough to stretch all the way to the moon." Hank advised.

"No way! Keep talking this is really funny!" Jamie yelled excitedly.

"Wish ah could see this." Rogue mused to herself, laughing, "Nah, wish ah could film this."

"Jamie, you stop talking also. We should go see Xavier to see if I could you at the institute until your noses get…well umm until they…heal. Yes, that's it heal." Hank advised.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Please tell me you found out some gossip." Evan pleaded, at the same time that Kurt said, "Please tell me you found out vhat gets zhe extra jets."

"Well ah did get some major gossip. Scott and Jamie ate some of Hank's Twinkies that were an experiment, so now every time they lie their noses grow. And Scott has already lied about six times." Rogue smirked.

"What did he lie about?" Pietro asked.

"He denied loving Jean." Rogue shrugged.

"Hey really should just admit their feelings for each other and get it over with." Logan shook his head, "It's getting really annoying." He growled the last part.

"Agreed, it's just so…I don't know…yeah, it's just annoying." Evan added.

"Wait, their noses grew…like Pinocchio?" Wanda asked, accidently hitting Remy with Magneto, instead of Pyro.

"Femme!" Remy yelled out, glaring and rubbing his head.

"Woops." Wanda shrugged, sending Mystique at Pyro, who laughing crazily, while making the fire on Sabertooth's head grow and envelope his whole head.

"Right." Remy rolled his eyes.

_**Wow, there sure is a whole lot of eye rolling in this chapter.**_

_What do yah mean chapter?_

_**Nothing…**_

_Professor!_

_**Got to go, Hank's here.**_

_Charles!_

_**Bye!**_

"Chuck!" Rogue screamed out, earning her odd looks from most of the conscious people in the jet, "Cluck…quack…moo…arf….meow…are all animal sounds ah can make…la la la." Rogue added quickly, fake singing.

"Rogue, I think you've been spending too much time around Pyro." Logan shook his head.

"Rogue, I think you should try calling again." Kurt said, trying to meditate on the floor.

"Sure thing…" Rogue replied, giving her brother an odd look.

RING RING RING

"Hello?" Rahne answered the phone.

"Rahne ah need yah help!" Rogue screamed.

"Sure, Rogue, what with?" Rahne asked.

"Bye, bye Rahne! Sam and I are going motorcycle shopping!" Amara called out.

"Hold on a second Rogue." Rahne said into the phone quickly and added to Amara "Why are you going motorcycle shopping?"

"Here we go again." Rogue sighed.

"Sam here drove Logan's motorbike through the wall" Amara explained.

"You did what!" Rahne screamed.

"It was an accident." Sam protested.

"Tell the shattered bike and wall that." Amara scoffed.

"Shattered…woah that's worse than ah thought." Rogue laughed at Sam's stupidity.

"Shattered?" Rahne questioned.

"Yep, completely obliterated." Amara nodded.

"Listen, can we stop talking about this and go and get the new bike already?" Sam pleaded, then added, shocked, when Jean wlked over to them, "Damn! Jean what happened to you!"

"Obviously Bobby iced her over." Amara replied, "Now stand still Jean, I'm going to melt the ice off of you."

"Awww, but it's so much nicer when she doesn't talk." Rogue whined.

_**Who's the whiner now?**_

_Who's the creeper who's constantly invading mah mind?_

_**Well Mr. LeBeau of coarse.**_

_OUT!_

_**Uhh…gulp…**_

"I am going to kill Bobby! I can't believe he did this!" Jean screamed, as soon as all of the ice was melted off of her.

"I can." Sam smirked.

"Shut it mister I drove Logan's motorcycle through a wall." Jean growl glared.

"Wait how did you kn-" Sam started to ask, only to be cut off.

"I can read minds remember, speaking of reading minds did you guys know that Bobby has a crush on Jubilee?" Jean asked, smiling.

"Ah figured as much." Rogue nodded.

"Yeah, it's obvious but it is nice to be reassured about it." Amara nodded.

"Now if you will excuse me I have to go and torture a certain icicle." Jean nodded.

"Oh, I'll come with you lass, I've got nothing better to do." Rahne laughed.

"Gee, thanks. Because telling meh where the extra jets are is not important at all. " Rogue scoffed.

"Sure thing, come on. We're wasting precious time." Jean said to Rahne, then added to Amara "Have fun torturing Sam with shopping!"

"You know I will!" Amara yelled back.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"My hair!" Sabertooth yelled out, now that his whole body was on fire.

"Should we help him?" Evan asked, watching Sabertooth run around the jet.

"He has a healing factor, he'll be fine." Logan shrugged.

"Hello! Ah just got off the phone, doesn't anyone want to hear about what ah found out!" Rogue waved her hands frantically.

"Fine, what gossip did you hear this time?" Wanda asked, managing to throw Magneto and Mystique on top of Pyro who was now buried under them.

"Well ah ju-"Rogue started to say, to be cut off by Sabertooth.

"Yes! I'm not on fire anymore! Pyro I will kill you!" Sabertooth cried out, and then touched the top of his bald head and screamed.

"Shut up! Ah am tryin' tah talk here! Those who interrupt me shall die!" Rogue screamed, snatching Logan's gurney from him and throwing it at Sabertooth, but missing and hitting Remy instead.

"Cherie! Quoi is it dat everyone is throwing gurneys at moi today!" Remy yelled.

"Shut up!" Rogue screamed, and then picked up another stray gurney, walked over to him, and hit him on the top of the head with it.

"Ouch." Remy said, rubbing his forehead yet again.

_**Rogue, I think you might need some counseling.**_

_Nah ah don't Mystique's psyche just took ovah fah a second. But no worries ah got rid of her._

_**The psyches are acting up again?**_

_Nah, ah just needed an excuse, he was just really annoyin' meh._

_**Please try not to hurt him for the rest of the trip.**_

_Fine, bye bye!_

"So what did you find out?" Evan asked again.

"Amara and Sam are leaving and Amara un-iced Jean." Rogue explained.

"I like her better when she can't talk though." Pietro complained.

"Yeah ah know, she's way too…too….her. But she's okay mostly." Rogue agreed.

"Call again!" Kurt yelled, jumping off the round.

"Well, looks like meditatin' ain't workin' tah well fah a certain furry elf." Rogue tusked her brother.

At that moment Pyro jumped out from under Magneto and Mystique and started to go through compartments in the jet, as if nothing had happened.

"Now!" Kurt yelled, eye twitching.

RING RING RING

"Hello, Xavier Institute, Roberto speaking." Roberto answered the phone.

"Roberto,no mattah what do not hang up!" Rogue screamed into the phone.

"Rogue, why would I hang up the phone, if I just answered it?" Roberto asked, confused.

"Roberto! We changed the name to Mutant Manor! Are you that out of the loop to not know that!" Bobby yelled from the background.

"That's why yah'd hang up. Bobby, why do yah have tah ruin everythin'?" Rogue asked herself.

"I got the memo! The idea's just extremely dumb!" Roberto yelled back.

"By the end of this trip ah would have broke mah ear drums." Rogue muttered.

"Is not!" Bobby yelled back.

"Give up, I already tried explaining that to him. I doubt you can explain it any better than I can." Ray rolled his eyes.

"But it is mutant manor!" Bobby protested.

"Did you ask the professor about that?" Roberto asked.

"Ummm…well not yet, but we will." Bobby replied.

"Then it's not Mutant Manor." Roberto shrugged.

"Why is the name of the institute so important tah everyone all of a sudden?" Rogue asked.

"Actually it is, I just heard Jubilee and Toad arguing about it." Tabitha added, joining the conversation.

"Where did you come from?" Ray asked.

"Your kitchen." Tabitha shrugged, and added "Hey who are you on the phone with?"

"Rogue, but that's beside the point." Roberto waved his hand.

"Watch out Roberto, ah'm gunna get yah back fah that." Rogue growled.

"Mutant Manor." Bobby scowled.

"No." Roberto replied.

"Personally I don't think that no is that great of a name for a place, but it's your choice I guess." Tabitha shrugged.

'No, I wasn't suggesting it as a name for our institute." Roberto shook his head.

"I know you were not suggesting it as the name for the institute, it would be a very dumb name, no, you were suggesting no, not it, I know you were not suggesting it." Tabitha reasoned.

"No, no, you don't get it." Roberto shook his head again.

"Why can't I have it? I can always get it if I knew what it was." Tabby replied.

"Okay, I'm confused." Ray clutched his now throbbing head.

"Dimwit." Rogue shook her head, "She's playing mind and word games, genius."

"Bobby!" Jean cried out, and then the sound of a struggle was audible over the phone.

"Got to go! Bye guys!" Bobby yelled, running away.

"What was that all about?" Roberto asked.

"Idiocy." Rogue answered, only to not be heard.

"Bobby iced Jean, and she's trying to get back at him." Rahne explained.

"Well this is bound to be interesting, let's follow them." Tabby announced.

"Agreed." Both Ray and Rahne said at the same time.

"We should tell the professor." Roberto disagreed.

"We should gag you." Rogue added, scowling.

"Or we could go and watch Jean destroy Bobby." Roberto added, and all four ran off, hanging up the phone.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Let me guess you guys unleashed some kind of a hideous monster that will now try to eat us all." Sabertooth said sarcastically, watching as Pyro pulled out more and more string from a compartment in the jet.

"No, we leave that to dolts like you, bub." Logan growled.

"Really, well that's big talk coming from such a small man." Sabertooth growled back, while both were walking closer to each other.

"At least I'm big where it counts with the ladies." Logan growled back.

That comment had made all of everyone else either laugh or fake gag. And with that Logan and Sabertooth attacked each other.

"Ten bucks says dat dey'll sty like dis for only fifty seconds." Remy announced.

"No way man, they'll do this for at least five minutes." Evan scoffed.

"Wanna bet on dat, home?" Remy smirked.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Evan agreed, putting five bucks on the ground at the same time that Remy did.

"I'll join, they are going to fight for way over fifty seconds." Pietro added another ten dollars.

"Wow, thank ya'll fah payin' attention tah meh." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"They're guys, what did you expect." Wanda replied.

"Ah have no idea actually, but still." Rogue answered.

"Quoi'd you say, Cherie?" Remy asked, not looking away from the still fighting Logan and Sabertooth.

"See what I mean." Wanda added, pointing at Remy, and adding "Idiots."

"Block heads."

"Thick skinned."

"Retards."

"Right here you know." Evan interrupted.

"Can hear everything you're saying." Pietro added.

At that moment Pyro got out all of the string, threw it at Sabertooth and Sabertooth forgot all about attacking Wolverine and started playing with the string instead.

"Ha! I told you it would only take fifty seconds!" Remy yelled, gathering up his earnings.

"Note to self don't bet with Remy." Evan muttered to himself.

"Note to self, brace for impact." Kurt muttered to himself, then yelled out "We will die! We will die! We will die!"

"Rogue call them again, and Kurt, SHUT UP!" Logan commanded.

"Aye aye captain." Rogue saluted.

RING RING RING

"What?" some random guy asked.

"Wow, that was nice." Rogue replied, sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Fine then, what?" the random guy asked again, in a nicer way.

"Nope, not good enough say it perkier." Rogue commanded.

"I'm a forty three year old biker, I don't do perky." the random guy scoffed.

"Well to bad, yah do what ah say, and yah do it when ah say to." Rogue growled.

"Don't think so, bitch. So do you want your vehicle repaired or do you want to buy a motorcycle, or what?" the random guy asked, not caring about the answer.

"Wait, what's the name of this place?" Rogue asked, now curious.

"Owen's vehicle place." the random guy replied "What's it to you? And why would you ask if you called us, wouldn't you have known?"

"Nope, it was a misdial, ah'm getting pretty good at misdialin', yah guys want a new kid tah work with?" Rogue asked, not showing her hope.

"Nope." the random guy replied, hanging up the phone.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Well, did yo-" Sabertooth started to ask, to be silenced by a glare from Rogue.

"Ah misdialed! Ah'm getting that random guy back fah this! Who's he to say that ah can't work there!" Rogue screamed, while everyone else slowly backed away from her, scared at what she could do when she got that angry.

"Rogue, try calling the Insti-" Logan started to say to be cut off, by no one other than Rogue.

"No! I shall get back at that jerk! And ah shall get that job! Now everyone shut up!" Rogue screamed, then Pyro started making car noises.

Rogue glared at him, walked over, and hit him on the top of the head with Mystique's gurney. Then she called the random guy back.

RING RING RING

"What do you want?" the random guy asked, picking up the phone.

"A job."

"Oh it's you again."

"Yeah it is, now gimme the job."

"Come and interview and maybe."

"Really, when should ah inter-" Rogue started to say, to be cut off by two voices in the background.

"Can we pay for our bike now?" Amara asked the random guy, sweetly.

"Mara, I don't think we should ask right now, it looks like he's busy." Sam suggested, obviously scared of the random guy.

"Nope, nothing important, by the way, the name's Mike." Mike replied.

"Gee thanks, now ah'm not important, even random strangers think ah'm not important enough tah talk tah.." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you're not important." the random guy, now Mike replied, smirking.

"Can we get some help here?" Amara demanded.

"Yeah whatever girly." Mike rolled his eyes, "What do you want?"

"What is that, yah're trade mark? Slogan? And othah words ah don't care tah remember." Rogue asked, even though she knew hat Mike was not listening to her.

"A motrorbike, didn't I just say that." Amara replied, acting like the princess she was, while Sam just gulped.

"Wait a second, you kids want a motorbike?" Mike asked, dumbfounded.

"Sam crashed a certain man with a bad tempers motorcycle, so now we're buyin' a new one for him." Amara explained.

"Why are you with him?" Mike asked.

"After this he has to take me shopping and carry all of my bags."

"Nice, man, you're gonna die." Mike smirked.

"Uh…Sam what are you doing?" Amara asked

"I'm just trying out this motorcycle." Sam explained.

"Sam, do not get on that-" but Amara was cut off by a series of bangs and crashes.

"Wow, what did Sam break this time?" Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Man you crashed my store!" Mike yelled after all of the crashing and banging was over.

"No…I just destroyed most of the stuff…but it was an accident." Sam explained, coughing.

"You are going to work to pay off all of this stuff." Mike growled.

"Well, bye Sam!" Amara called

"Oh no, you're working it off to." Mike smiled manically.

"Yeah, I figured as much." Amara sighed and added "Sam you are still taking me to the mall though."

"Welcome to hell." Sam muttered loud enough for Rogue to hear and laugh at their predicament.

"Oh yeah, and what's your name, you got a job." Mike said to Rogue.

"Really? Oh and my name's Rogue." Rogue replied, inwardly saying yes over and over again.

"Yeah, Rogue, you're their boss." Mike instructed.

"Awesome, ah'll start next week!" Rogue yelled.

"Good, now I have some rookies to boss around." Mike replied.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ah have a job!" Rogue yelled, exited.

"You won't be able to live long enough to go to zhe job if you don't figure out how to get zhe extra jets! Ve only have five minutes left!" Kurt yelled back.

"Actually it's four minutes." Pyro corrected him.

"Four minutes!" Kurt yelled.

"Homme, I think you're too stressed." Remy gave Kurt a look of slight concern.

"I zhink I'm going to die!" Kurt yelled.

"Think happy thoughts." Wanda suggested, and when everyone looked at her added, "What I can't say something like that once in a while?"

"Moving on… time to call again!" Rogue announced.

"Huzza!" Evan, Pietro and John all said at the same time.

RING RING RING

"Hi, hold on." Xavier answered the phone.

"Really, yah have time tah enter mah mind and have a conversation there, but yah don't have time tah make it so ah don't die? Thanks Charles, that really helps meh out." Rogue growled.

_**Yes, that is pretty much it.**_

_Professor!_

_**I am sorry Xavier is not here at the moment, please try again some other time.**_

_Bastard._

_**On second thought, don't try again.**_

_Ugghhh!_

_**Well maybe that will teach you about being rude.**_

_Wait…yah've been talking to meh in mah mind this whole time…why didn't ah just ask yah earlier?_

_**How am I supposed to know, it's not like I can read your mind or something.**_

_That was a really lame joke._

"What are you doing here, Toad?" Xavier asked.

"Todd."

"What?"

"Yo, my name is Todd."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Since when?"

"Since I was named."

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" Xavier asked.

"He wants you to tell him where Wanda is, so he'll give us back the name Mutant Manor." Jubilee explained.

"That again, really?" Xavier and Rogue said at the same time.

"Yes! Now show me where you have put my beloved Wanda! I want her! I need her! She is the light to my day! The moon to my night! The desert to my dinner! The confidence in my insecurities! The love to my hate!" Todd started ranting.

"The fist to yah black eye if she knew yah said all this." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes that is great Toad, except Wanda specifically asked me not to tell you where she is." Xavier interrupted his declarations of love, and his ranting.

"The spoon to my fork. The glass to my water. The happiness in my sorrow." Todd continued.

"Oh shut up already!" Jubilee yelled, getting tired of it.

"Where's Bobby?" Jean asked, running into Xavier's office.

"Well this should be interesting." Rogue smirked, "Serves him right fah not helpin' meh."

"Jean wait up!" Ray yelled from the background.

"Damn, girl you can sure run." Tabby added, also getting into the conversation.

"Tabitha, no swearing, this is a swear free zone." Xavier instructed.

"I don't go to this school anymore, that doesn't apply to me." Tabitha shrugged.

"Really, Jean, I doubt that Bobby would be hiding here of all places." Roberto commented.

"Wait, why would Bobby be hiding from Jean at all?" Jubilee asked.

"He iced Jean's arms together, and iced over her mouth." Roberto explained.

"She deserves it, she sent me into a fountain once." Toad wimpered.

"Wanda has hurt you, called you names and told you she hates you on multiple occasions and you still like her." Jubilee pointed out.

"That's different." Toad waved his hand.

"Yeah, it's worse, idiot." Rogue scoffed.

"Professor, Scott and Jamie need a little…help." Hank said, also entering the room.

"What with?" Xavier asked.

"Well you see…well actually just take a look.' Hank replied.

"Man! What happened to your nose Scott!" Ray yelled out laughing.

"Lies…all lies." Jamie muttered, darkly.

"Wait, what?" Tabitha asked.

"Hi guys!" Bobby announced, running into the room, and then said a second later, with wide eyes "Uh oh."

"Bobby!" Jean yelled.

"What did he do this time? And Jamie, quit eating those Twinkies!" Hank yelled, yanking the Twinkie out of Jamie's hand and throwing it.

"Wow, amazing all of this can go on, and ah'm not even there.' Rogue said to herself, dumbstruck.

"Professor, who are you on the phone with?" Hank asked.

"Oh, no one, just someone who called.' Xavier waved his hand.

"Yeah, ah'm the rude one." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"You know what's odd, I got a call from Rogue today." Jean pondered out loud.

"Me too." Ray and Roberto said at the same time.

"Same here." Hank said, "Who hasn't she called?"

"Well she called me." Rahne announced.

"And me." Jamie said, and added "Bye the way, you may all call me Robin Hood."

"Dude, quit watching Disney." Ray shook his head.

"Yo, she called me too." Toad announced.

"Yo, she can hear ya'll yah know that right…oh wait yah don't…and yah probably don't care either." Rogue said.

"Wonder what she wanted." Roberto thought out loud.

"Whatever it is she probably has it now anyways." Tabitha waved absent mindedly.

"Nah, not really." Rogue growled.

"Well this is a boring topic." Scott muttered.

"You're just mad that she didn't call you." Jean teased him.

"She called Toad, but not me. What, am I un-callable or something?" Scott asked.

"Aww it's okay." Jean said soothingly.

"And this is where the two of them start passionately making out in front of everyone." Bobby teased Jean, seeing as he was not about to be hurt…yet.

"Hey, Bobby, have a Twinkie." Scott offered.

"Awww thanks, that's nice of you." Bobby accepted and ate the whole thing.

"Now, that was good. Didn't think yah had it in yah, fearless leader.' Rogue laughed.

"Hey everyone, Bobby has a crush on Jubilee!" Jean announced, smirking.

"No I don't!" Bobby denied, and right after that his nose grew longer.

"Yeah you do." Ray taunted him.

"No I don't!"

"Your nose is getting longer." Tabitha said in a sing song voice.

"Wait….what!"

_**Rogue…want to trade places.**_

_Yah're banging yah head against the table right now, ain't yah._

_**Maybe…**_

_Nah, no trading fah meh._

_**Wait but-**_

_Bye bye!_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Xavier wants out of the mansion, Bobby ate one of the Twinkies, Jean told everyone that Bobby has a crush on Jubilee…including Jubilee, and Amara and Sam still ain't back yet." Rogue informed everyone.

"We're becoming a bunch of gossiping old ladies." Evan commented.

"Well Wolverine's already got de old part down." Remy smirked when Logan growled and glared at him.

"Wait for it, just wait for it Cajun." Logan growled.

"For quoi homme?" Remy asked, making Logan growl more.

"Ah'm gunna call again, before Kurt yells at meh…again….fah the millionth time." Rogue announced, glaring at Kurt, who was now rocking back and forth in his chair.

RING RING RING

"Like, hello?" Kitty answered her cell phone.

"Hey, Kitty…how do we get the extra jets on the plane?" Rogue asked, happy that someone was actually listening to her for a change.

"You mean you don't like know?" Kitty giggled.

"Yeah, ah don't know, so can yah tell meh or what?" Rogue replied, getting slightly frustrated.

"Fine, but you have to like tell me what's going on, on your family trip thing, every like four hours." Kitty bargained.

"Ugghhh, fine ah will, now how do we get the extra jets?" Rogue asked.

"Simple, you just like hit the large red button that says extra jets." Kitty shrugged, hanging up.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Well?" Logan asked.

"Ah feel like a complete idiot." Rogue banged her head against a wall, and added "Hit the large red button that says extra jets."

**Authors more explanations**

Okay, this one is for Maximoffs Forever, yeah…while I was typing up the conversations I figured that people might think I'm putting the Rogue and Xavier talks that way, but I'm not, they're just friendly talks.

The only reason why Xavier keeps doing that is because there is no sane person left at the institute, so yeah they are just friends.

Oh and as to what characters are coming in, that will be a surprise, but there will be lots of characters either making re-appearances or appearing in the story.

And I don't know who to pair Kitty up with so you guys tell me who you want her to be with and 'll make it who the majority wants, but please don't say if you don't care about who she gets paired up with.


	5. 5 meet ariel, beuty, winnie and disney

After they had hit the extra jets button they had all stayed in complete silence for a total of two minutes. This was a record for them. Sure Mystique, Magneto and Ororo were still unconscious, but that's beside the point.

That and they had all gotten back into their respectable seats without making a fuss. That was also a record for them, getting something done.

"I cannot believe we did not think of that." Wanda shook her head.

"Ah can't believe that we went two minutes without arguing, freaking out or trying to kill someone." Rogue added.

"Yeah, that is pretty remarkable for us." Evan agreed.

"Very remarkable, considering how annoying you are Daniels." Pietro added.

"Considering how vain you are Maximoff." Evan shot back.

"You are really vain." Remy agreed.

At that moment you're so vain you probably think this song is about you started playing in the jet.

"Alright who started playing you're so vain you probably think this song is about you?" Rogue asked then added "Man that's a mouth full!"

"I did, it just felt like the zhe right time to." Kurt raised his hand.

"Well turn it off, how did you get that song anyways?" Rogue asked her brother with a raised eyebrow.

"How about them Lakers?" Kurt announced unexpectedly.

"I like them." Evan said at the same time the Pietro said "Hate them."

"Yet another thing that you homme's don't agree on." Remy rolled his eyes.

"Yah ain't off the hook Kurt.' Rogue said.

"Well now what?" Wanda asked, getting bored of the previous conversations, "Baldie didn't tell us where to go or what to do."

"Baldie?" Logan growled.

"Yes, baldie. If you have a problem with that just remember my dad is the master of magnetism, and he'd do anything to get back on my good side." Wanda replied.

"Why don't you try calling the mansion again?" Pietro suggested to Rogue sarcastically.

"NO!" Kurt jumped out of his seat, and then quickly sat back down again.

"I agree with him, dere has to be a better way den relying on Chere and her phone." Remy added.

"Gee thanks." Rogue rolled her eyes.

_**Go to Disney Land…Disney Land…Disney Land…**_

_Ah get it!_

"How about we go tah Disney Land." Rogue suggested casually.

"What's Disney Land?" Sabertooth growled.

Everyone in the jet just stared at him in shock.

"What, do I have a bug stuck in my teeth?" Sabertooth growled.

"Oui, mias dat's not de point." Remy replied.

"You don't know what Disney Land is! I have to show you around Sabey!" Pyro yelled jumping out of his seat next to Wanda and running over to Sabertooth.

"I have to see that." Wanda smirked.

"Great, but what do we do with the sleeping trio?" Evan asked, hitching a thumb at them.

"Wake 'em up." Rogue shrugged.

"How?" Evan asked.

"Cold water." Rogue smirked.

"And where are we going to get dat chere?" Remy raised an eyebrow.

"We have stores of it fah emergencies, duh." Rogue replied, getting up and walking over to the back of the jet with Evan.

"Wait, those hoses are really powerful-" Logan started to say, only to be cut off by the sound of two hoses turning on, and Evan and Rogue losing control of them.

Rogue managed to control hers better than Evan though.

The two ended up spraying the whole back of the jet, and luckily the three people who used to be unconscious.

"You little brats!" Mystique sputtered.

"Ah prefer the name bitch. Brat makes me feel like ah'm a little kid." Rogue smiled.

Magneto started to cuss the pair out, right when Mystique started muttering incoherent words, and at the same time that Ororo started to complain about wet clothes.

"We're here, now all of you just shut up!" Logan growled.

All of them stepped out of the jet and looked around. Disney Land was as kid friendly as ever. But knowing the group that had just landed it would not stay that way for long. It would probably not even stay like that for more than ten minutes.

"Wait a second, wait just one second." Magneto waves his hands in the air, accidentally hitting Sabertooth in the process, who glares at his employer.

"What?" Mystique rolled her eyes.

"How is it that none of these people noticed the giant jet that just landed here?"

"Simple, ah put a sign on it that says exhibit in progress." Rogue shrugged.

"Oh…but how did they not notice the actual landing part of it?" Magneto asked.

"Because they're dumb." Wanda replied.

"Good enough explanation for me." Magneto shrugged.

"Come on Sabey! Let's go to the Small World Ride!" Pyro yelled, latching onto Sabertooth's arm and jumping up and down.

"I hate that song." Evan groaned when Pyro started singing "It's a small world after all".

"Well bye." Wanda waved, rushing off to follow Sabertooth and Pyro to watch Pyro torture Sabertooth.

Pietro then ran off in some random direction, and disappeared form the chapter for a while.

_Ah fah one do not want tah be stuck with a bunch of adults._

_**What's wrong with adults?**_

_Well fah one thing they're always invadin' yah privacy, exhibit A, you._

"Hey, Evan, Kurt who here wants tah go anywhere but here?" Rogue asked, not waiting for an answer and dragging the two of them off in a random direction, with Remy following quickly behind them.

The remaining adults looked at each other, and then Ororo and Logan run after the kids, leaving Mystique and Magneto all alone. After they were done running from Mystique and Magneto all of them slowed down and took a breather.

"Well now quoi chere?" Remy asked, sitting down on an obviously fake rock.

"Ah have no idea." Rogue shrugged also sitting down.

"How about ve vatch zhe parade." Kurt suggested.

"What parade?" Evan asked, right before he was almost run over by the Cinderella float, but was saved by Logan who pulled him out of the way.

"That parade." Logan growled.

"What's wrong with them! They didn't even apologize!" Rogue yelled, jumping up and earning lots of odd looks from people who were actually watching the parade.

"Rogue, please do not do anything stupid and rash." Ororo pleaded her foster daughter.

"Aw come on Storm, yah know meh, ah nevah do anythin' rash or stupid, ah leave that tah Logan." Rogue waved her hand.

"Do you have some obsession with making fun of me?" Logan growled.

"Nah, ah don't Wolvie. Come on Evan we're gunna get that bitch of a princess back. And her little spouse to." Rogue announced, grabbing Evan's hand and running right into the middle of the parade.

Rogue then proceeded to climb on top of the float, along with Evan who did not know if he had a choice in the matter. They then proceeded to battle the Fairy Godmother, and throw her off of the float and into the crowd. Luckily she was unharmed…ish.

"Right, nothing rash or stupid." Ororo rolled her eyes, grabbing Logan and hopping onto the Winnie the Pooh float.

Remy and Kurt shared a glance and shrugged, then jumped on to the Sleeping Beauty float.

Meanwhile Rogue was busy taking over the Cinderella float. With Evan helping out, but not doing that much because he did not feel like getting arrested.

"Rogue…should we really be doing this?" Evan asked, uncertainly, aware that people were staring at the two of them.

"Yeah, look at those idiots, they think that this is part of an act. Besides they tried to run yah ovah, are yah really gunna take that?" Rogue pointed out.

"You have a point, okay, I got Cinderella." Evan agreed.

"Ow! She bit me!" Prince charming yelled, slightly more tired, due to Rogue's absorption.

"Ewww! He tastes like prep and…cologne! Why would yah even need cologne when yah practically live on a float! No one can smell yah except miss ah love tah run ovah innocent people ovah there!" Rogue yelled, spitting.

"Where's the rope? I need to tie them up!" Evan yelled, then found some rope lying right in front of his feet, "Never mind."

"What are you doing with us?" Cinderella cried out.

"Well he has rope, we randomly came on the float, we're fighting yah, even though yah don't put up that much of a fight, and we're talking about kidnapping, what do yah think we're gunna do with yah?" Rogue rolled her eyes, kicking Prince Charming in the jaw.

"Rogue! You can't just dislocate his jaw! We might have to pay the medical bills!" Evan yelled, tying up Cinderella.

"Not if we don't." Rogue replied, swinging the unconscious Prince over her shoulder and placing him next to Cinderella, so he could be tied up.

_Ah knew mah life revolved around Disney. Let this be a lesson to yah Disney! Yah can't just keep on appearing everywhere ah go or ah will kick yah in the jaw! But then again…ah am the one who went tah Disney Land…_

With that Rogue walked up to the mice and started fighting all three of them. She was going easy and not taking them out, only severely hurting them.

"Rogue, finish them off already, you're dragging the fight out forever." Evan instructed her.

Rogue rolled her eyes and replied "Fine, yah really need tah have some patience though."

With that Rogue ripped of the female mouse's head, and both of the male mouse's heads and threw them at the people in the Lion King float.

"Wait a second…she's not a real mouse!" One kid in the audience cried out when she saw that the mice were actually real people.

Some kids heard her and they too started crying, but luckily most of the audience did not hear her.

Most of the crowd was cheering and hollering. And one certain man in the crowd started laughing at Prince Charming's pain and Cinderella's distress. That certain man was carrying concealed weapons.

That certain man was also insane, and would be that way for the rest of his life. Meanwhile Ororo and Logan were trying to make peace with Winnie the Pooh and Tigger, Eor had already been thrown off of the float.

"Please, we do not want any trouble, but could you please follow the Cinderella float?" Ororo asked calmly.

"Hell no, lady." Tigger cussed.

"Well I think you just fouled hundreds of little children's minds." Ororo smiled.

"Bitch what are you fucking ta-" Tigger started to say, only to figure out that he said that over the microphone, and have his face go blank.

"Now politely get off of the float, and if you don't cooperate I will skewer you bub." Logan growled.

"Logan, please refrain from making death threats when children can hear you, leave them for when you have him pressed against the wall, feet dangling in the air and his eyes wide with fear." Ororo reprimanded him.

"Ro the kids could hear you." Logan pointed out.

"Yes, but after everything that they've already had to hear I think what I just said about you chopping Tigger into tiny pieces will not do much damage.

Tigger was now cowering in fear.

"Oh so I can't talk about making his body into little tiny bits and trying to feed him to Sabertooth but you can say that?" Logan growled.

"Yes." Ororo replied.

The kids in the audience were watching the three floats and having their minds being easily fouled, most were crying.

"I can even say that I will fry him and then I will give him to the New Mutants to play a game with him, but you cannot say that, it just is not kid friendly." Ororo shook her head.

"Sure…" Logan growled.

With that Tigger jumped off of the float, and Winnie the Pooh who looked like he was about to wet his pants got ready to jump off of the float.

"Winnie, you wait here, oh and could you kindly strip by any chance?" Ororo asked, flashing a smile.

Meanwhile with Beauty and the Beast.

"Well dis is going to be fun." Remy announced, grabbing the Beast, who was not the real Beast and punching him in the jaw.

"Yep." Kurt agreed, fighting the candle and the clock for the controls of the float.

"Kurt can you port these homme's somewhere else by any chance?" Remy asked, tripping the non real Beast and taking the Clock and throwing him into the crowd.

"Yep." Kurt agreed, kidnapping Beauty, and ramming her head into the float, and because the float was made of cardboard that did nothing other than destroy part of the float.

While they were doing this the tea pot jumped off of the float and ran away, along with the clock, Remy saw that and couldn't resist and yelled "Run Forrest run!"

"Really? Wow, you really could not resist the temptation." Kurt asked raising an eyebrow and teleporting off of the float.

He reappeared at Pixie Hollow, where he dropped Beauty on top of Tinker bell, then ported back on the float.

When he got back Remy had the Beast tied up, and Kurt grabbed the Beast also and ported him to Pixie Hollow also. He then dropped him on top of Tinker Bell and Beauty.

"Now, to figure out how to drive this thing." Remy announced, taking hold of the controls before he ran over a five and a three year old.

"No idea, come on, I'll port us to Logan and Ororo's float." Nightcrawler said, grabbing Remy's wrist.

Once they got there they saw Ororo but no Wolverine.

"Storm…where's Logan?" Kurt asked, glancing at Winnie the Pooh.

"Well you two are looking at him right now." Ororo smiled and added "He's being hunted down by almost every orginazation there is, I thought a Winnie the Pooh costume would do him some good."

With that both Remy and Kurt burst out into laughter.

Meanwhile with Evan and Rogue.

"Well now that we got back at Cinderella fah almost running yah ovah what do yah say we ditch this thing?" Rogue asked, jumping off of the float not waiting for an answer.

She calmly walked through the crowd, ignoring Evan yelling that she needed to come back because he did not know how to drive the float.

"Now ah think ah'll go and watch a Little Mermaid show." Rogue said to herself, hearing two crashes as the Beauty and the Beast float and the Winnie the Pooh Float crashed into two random buildings.

Rogue walked over there and sat down, waiting for the show to start. While she was waiting she turned around and saw Ororo, Logan, Remy, Kurt and Evan all on the Cinderella float , which had remarkably enough not crashed yet.

But then on closer inspection Rogue saw that Logan was actually Winnie the Pooh, she could not help but snicker at that. She also thought to herself that , that was enough mayhem for on Disney Land trip.

And that Logan would really regret wearing a Winnie the Pooh costume, and she would make sure of that.

_Note tah self, tell Kitty about that._

_**About what?**_

_Logan being in a Winnie the Pooh costume, but don't tell anyone, ah want tah be the first tah tell Kitty._

_**But she'll tell the whole mansion.**_

_That's the point, and don't tell meh that you don't like hearing gossip just as much as the next guy._

_**I don-**_

_Ssshhhh, the show's starting._

Rogue couldn't help but stare at the show in horror, after just five minutes of it Mystique of all people takes center stage, dressed as Ursula, not only that but she went up with Magneto who is dressed as King Triton.

"Oh god." Rogue breathed, waiting for something bad to happen.

That bad thing happened when Mystique took the microphone and started talking.

"Now kids, I know that you have seen the Little Mermaid movie, right?" Mystique asked.

The kids nodded eagerly and Rogue hid her head in her hands, she had to stop it immediately…but how.

"Well that version is completely wrong." Magneto announced.

_How do ah get on stage and make this all look like an act?_

"You see the real in the very first Little Mermaid ever written Ariel dies and Eric marries a different woman." Mystique announced.

A man in the back cheered, watching the little kids cry, it was the same man from earlier. he was really enjoying the kids misery…

Rogue looked around wildly, looking for a door to get backstage. And right when she found one Remy, Logan, Ororo, Evan and Kurt ported next to her. And of course Logan was still dressed as Winnie the Pooh.

"Chere, we really need to work on dis ditching problem dat you have." Remy said, fake reprimanding her.

"Yeah, how about we do that backstage." Rogue suggested, grabbing Remy's hand and running for the door.

"Vait! Vat are you doing?" Kurt yelled after them, even though they were long gone.

"Chere quoi are we doing?" Remy asked, right before he got hit in the face with a costume.

"Shut up and put that on, and maybe ah'll explain." Rogue replied, grabbing a dress.

"Why do these clothes look so familiar?" Remy asked.

"What did ah say about yah shutting up? And they look familiar because what yah have is what prince Eric wore and what ah have is what Ariel wore, now put it on!" Rogue yelled, but when he started to change she added "Go into the dressing room first yah idiot!"

"Fine, fine chere. Non need to break mon ear drums." Remy held up his hands.

Once they were done changing, it only took them about three minutes Rogue dragged Remy onstage.

"Chere, what's de plan again?" Remy whispered to her, while Mystique was ranting about how you never end up with a prince in the real world.

"So far? There is none, but keep the accent out of yah voice and we should be good." Rogue whispered back, then said to the audience, "Sorry for that kids. My dad is probably under Ursula's persuasion again. It's been happening so many times lately. Eric, what should we do?"

Magneto and Mystique stared at her, completely blank, along with Remy, who then quickly came up with something.

"Well Ariel, It's simple, we just need to get RID of Ursula." Remy replied, looking straight at Kurt, who just looked back at him confused.

"Yes, yes but how should we do that, and free my land? The sea must be in complete devastation. How do we do it?" Rogue asked also staring straight at Kurt.

"A kiss! If you guys kiss that could work!" A kid in the audience yelled, with a chorus of yeah's following.

"No, they will not kiss." Mystique said, before either Remy or Rogue could protest.

"Oh I don't know, maybe a kiss could work. What do you think Ariel?" Remy asked, giving a suggestive look to Rogue rolled her eyes.

Then she remembered to act her part, and replied, "Maybe a kiss could work, but their just might be side effects."

"What kind of side effects, Ch-Ariel?" Remy asked, catching himself before he called Rogue chere.

At that moment Evan and Pietro, who had for some reason also been watching the play, dressed up as the two eels from the Little Mermaid came up and separated Rogue and Remy before they could kiss each other.

"Well now what should we do?" Rogue cried, eyeing Kurt, who was still completely confused about the whole thing.

"A spell! A spell…and I know just the one…ummm…." Remy announced, trying to think of a spell.

"Abra Cadabra!" Rogue cried out, then Mystique disappeared in a puff of smoke, Kurt had finally gotten it.

"There you go father, are you alright?" Rogue asked, rushing over to Magneto, pushing her way past Evan and Pietro who then disappeared off stage, and looking concerned.

_Ah'm a bettah actor than ah thought._

"Come on father, let's go." Rogue said, leading Magneto off stage, leaving Remy to make up something in front of the audience.

Once they were off stage Rogue absorbed Magneto and let him drop like a brick to the floor and said "Ah like yah so much more this way. Now tah go to the Small World ride before mah family catches up with meh."

Then Rogue almost left, before she realized she was still in the Ariel dress. That and she realized that the real Ariel and Eric were coming towards her. The real Ariel looked surprisingly enough a lot like Jean.

"Hey you're the girl who saved our show." Eric actor said coming up to her.

"Yeah, ah am, don't expect meh tah do it evah again though." Rogue replied, going into the changing room.

She then came out dressed back in her regular clothes and glared at the Ariel actor, and threw the clothes at her and said "Never again."

With that she left and went to the Small World ride, remarkably enough there was no one there, which could only mean one thing, Pyro did something.

_Oh god Pyro what now?_

Rogue mad her way into the Small World ride, and nearly hopped into one of the boats, but stopped before she could, because the whole river that went through the ride was on fire.

_Who knew their water was flammable…but then it ain't water….so what is it anyway?_

"Pyro! Wanda! Sabertooth! Where the hell are yah guys?" Rogue yelled, navigating her way through the smoke.

"I made fire!" Pyro yelled from somewhere, manically.

"Congratulations, you evolved to cave man." Wanda replied sarcastically from an area closer to Rogue.

"Pyro I'm going to kill you!" Sabertooth yelled, from somewhere, then a sequence of crashes and bangs were heard.

"Rogue! Help me find those two idiots!" Wanda yelled, running up to Rogue, Rogue was just able to make out her shape through the smoke.

"So they did do this." Rogue stated.

"Of course, who else would be dumb enough to do it?" Wanda scoffed, not noticing the man sneaking up behind her.

"Yah brother." Rogue replied, coughing.

Before Wanda had a chance to reply both girls suddenly got hit in the back of the head with large bricks and sufficiently knocked out.

….Later that day….it was actually just twenty minutes later but whatever…

Rogue and Wanda groggily got up, both girls silently swearing under their breath.

"Where are we?" Wanda asked, attempting to stand up, but not being able to, due to the fact that her hands are tied behind her back and her feet are bound together.

"Who cares, all ah know is that ah've been kidnapped, AGAIN!" Rogue yelled.

"Well I'm relatively new at this being kidnapped thing, so what generallyu happens right about now?" Wanda asked, shifting so that she was i a more comfortable position.

"This is where I tell you all about my plans for world domination, but I don't have any so that would be completely pointless now wouldn't it." a man said, from his corner in the large room.

"Who are yah?" Rogue asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am Deadpool." Deadpool replied, stepping into the light.

"Uh huh, and why did yah kidnap us?" Rogue nodded.

"Well you see after the author read 3Blue3Moon3's stories she began to have real liking towards my character and decided to have me kidnap you. She still hasn't told me why I would want to kidnap to teenage girls, and I don't think she actually gave an insentive at all. But it was fun. Man now this is turning into a giant monologue or rant whichever one you prefer but then again it can also be a-" Deadpool started ranting until Rogue cut him off.

"What is it with yah people and these author people! Chapters, authors what are yah talkin' about!" Rogue screamed.

"I have no idea." Wanda shrugged, "But are you really listening to the guy who is obviously mentally unstable?"

"Good point, how long are we gunna be kidnapped fah?" Rogue asked Deadpool, who was now staring off into space.

"I don't know…" Deadpool pondered, then got busy staring off into space again.

Both Wanda and Rogue shared a glance.

_They don't even know we're missing yet do they._

_**Probably not.**_

_Prooffesah can yah tell them?_

_**Are you crazy? Invade someone's mind like that? No way.**_ _**That goes against my principals, I'm sorry but no.**_

_Are yah serious?_

_**Yes.**_

_Ah think this is the longest day evah._

**Author's Note**

Please people review! Tell me what you think and give suggestions for places for them to go! Have them preferably be close to Hollywood.

Oh and nobody other than Rogueslove22 voted!

But really REVIEW!


	6. 6 wait who are you?

**I do not own the X-men, Acolytes, Brotherhood, Anything Disney or The Men in Black**

_Ah hate mah life. Ah hate mah life. Ah hate mah life._

_**Yes Rogue, I get that. Please stop projecting.**_

_Ah hate yah. Ah hate yah. Ah hate yah._

_**You are truly hopeless.**_

_Says the guy who's protégé has a six foot long nose._

_**You are so juvenile.**_

_And always right._

"And so then I killed the guy next to him. You should have seen the guy behind him face when I ran my sword through him. It was to die for. HA! I made a funny-" Deadpool ranted, he had been going on and on for the fast fifteen minutes about the time he infiltrated some base.

Both Rogue and Wanda groaned in turned to look at each other in unison, then they both shuddered in unisin.

"Anyways then I found this puppy, I don't know much about puppy's so I can't tell what breed it was, but it was one of the funniest looking puppies I've ever seen.-" Deadpool continued.

With that Wanda hexed the restraints off of Rogue and herself and they both sneaked out of the room.

"And then it started biting Brittany Spears! It was one of the funniest things she was running around screaming with a little dog attached to her ass.-" Deadpool continued, not even noticing that the girls had left.

"The Small World Ride has been temporarily shut down….due to technical difficulties." A voice on the loudspeakers announced.

"Technical difficulties my ass." Logan growled, glaring at Pyro and Sabertooth.

All of everybody had met up outside of Pixie Hollow twenty minutes earlier. Well everyone had met up there except Rogue and Wanda. And once they had gotten there Sabertooth had made fun of Wolverine and his Winnie the Pooh costume constantly until Mystique kicked him in the head, using her way of getting him to shut up.

"Don't look at me Jimmy, it's the pyromaniacs' fault." Sabertooth growled.

Then both Wolverine and Sabertooth got into a growling match, completely ignoring the fact that they were supposed to be mad at Pyro.

"Jimmy?" Pietro snickered, along with Evan and Kurt.

"Okay, you two go on with your growling match, meanwhile the rest of us will do something useful. Like finding Rogue and Wanda so we can get the hell out of here!" Mystique screamed, but did not get noticed by either of the two centuries old feral boys.

"Men are so dumb." Mystique sighed.

"Not all of them." Ororo replied, at the same time that Evan and Pietro started fighting, with Kurt being the referee, and Magneto started rubbing his bucket hat with his sleeve insisting that it had to be at the perfect level of shine.

Mystique raised an eyebrow at Ororo.

"Okay, so maybe they are not that smart." Ororo, said, at the same time that Magneto drop kicked his bucket and Remy yelled out "Ha! Old Mags kicked the bucket!"

"Alright, they're idiots." Ororo sighed.

"Yes, they are. I'm glad you see things from my point of view." Mystique smirked "Now we need to split everyone up into teams to go find the girls."

"Alright, but we cannot put Sabertooth and Logan in the same group, and we are not putting Magneto and Pietro in the same group, they are not the best father and son." Ororo replied.

"Okay, but the only way that, that will work is if I go with Bucket head and Wolverine, you go with Sabertooth, Kurt goes with Gambit, and Evan Pietro and Pyro go together." Mystique replied.

"No, no Evan and Pietro do not get along. How about we switch Kurt and Evan."

"That won't work, for some reason Pyro and Kurt aren't on the best of terms." Mystique replied.

"Alright then…how do we get all of them to actually listen to us?"

"I have an idea. FREE BEER AND SODA!" Mystique screamed at the top of her lungs

All of the guys turned around automatically and asked "where?"

Both Mystique and Storm shook their heads.

Rogue and Wanda ran like there was no tomorrow, and only stopped once they got into the Tiki Room.

"Where are we?" Wanda asked, staring at all of the birds flying around both of them.

"Ah'm guessing this is the Tiki Room." Rogue replied, staring at the ceiling where two extremely large birds were perched.

"What's a-" Wanda started to ask, only to be cut off by none other than Angel

"Rogue!" Angel cried, flying down from the ceiling, with another boy with red winds following him.

"Hey Angel." Rogue waved.

"Who's he?" Wanda asked.

"Warren Worthington the third." Angel smiled.

"Oh, yeah…your father's an ass hole." Wanda nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Warren hung his head.

"Wait, who's he?" Rogue asked, pointing at the boy with red wings.

"Icarus." Warren replied.

"Who?" Rogue and Wanda asked, bewildered.

"Icarus." Icarus told them yet again, pronouncing out his name.

"Nope, nevah heard of yah. Have you Wanda?"

"No, I haven't."

"I am Icarus. Samuel Guthrie's younger brother. I am a mutant just like he is." Icarus scowled, getting annoyed at the two girls.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell." Rogue shook her head.

"Ask Xavier, he knows who I am. I was there when you guys came to take Sam." Icarus replied.

"Sure, hold on." Rogue shrugged.

_Xavier?_

_**Yes Rogue.**_

_Do yah know anyone named Icarus?_

_**No, I do not recall meeting anyone named Icarus.**_

_Kay, thanks._

"He doesn't know who yah are either." Rogue reported.

"Listen, I know the author had no idea who I am, but it doesn't mean that she can make everyone not know who I am." Icarus grumbled.

"Ah'm sorry but what did yah say?" Rogue seethed.

"I said I know that the author-" Icarus started.

"WHAT IS WITH ALL OF YOU PEOPLE AND THESE AUTHOR PEOPLE!" Rogue screamed at the top of her lungs, earning her odd looks from Warren, Wanda and Icarus, "Don't look at meh like that! Ah'm not crazy!"

"Sure…" Warren replied.

"Ah ain't!"

"Back to the original subject." Wanda intervened and pointed at Icarus, "Who are you again?"

"Ugghhh! I am Icarus! My name is spelled I-c-a-r-u-s, it's not that hard!" Icarus yelled.

"Wait…a second. Are you my clone? I mean really your powers are an exact duplicate of mine!" Warren yelled, finally realizing that he and Icarus practically had the same powers.

"I am not your clone." Icarus ground his teeth.

"Are you sure? I mean think about it, you basically have my powers, except you have red wings." Angel replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah, he could be your clone now that ah think about it. He could have his own T.V show, called Angels Clone." Rogue added.

"I am not Angel's clone. And if I was shouldn't the show be named after me." Icarus replied.

"Yeah, but ah just forgot your name." Rogue shrugged.

That was the moment that Deadpool chose to burst through the door, wielding his two beloved swords, and looked like he was foaming from the mouth, but really it was just whipped cream. He looked like he was going to attack, glaring at Warren, Wanda and Rogue.

Then he turned his head slightly and saw Icarus, he straightened up and scratched his head, "Wait a second…who are you?"

"UGGHHH!"

Meanwhile, after Mystique and Storm managed to get the guys to think straight again, using louts of lightning, fighting, and pain for the males.

With Remy and Kurt.

"My feet hurt."

"Dat's bon mon ami."

"My head hurts."

"Amazing."

"My legs hurt."

"Ah huh."

"My ears hurt."

"Great."

"I feel dehydrated."

"I'm so happy for you."

"My tail hurts." Kurt complained even more, getting some odd looks from passer by's.

"Bien job mon ami." Remy rolled his eyes, even though Kurt couldn't see that due to Remy's sun glasses.

"Vhat? My tail does hurt." Kurt shrugged, earning even more odd glances.

But Remy didn't comment on that, because he was to busy staring at none other than Beuty and Beast who looked like they had not spotted him and Kurt yet.

"Remy." Kurt said again, waving his hand in front of his face, then turning to see just what he was staring at "Oh crud."

"Merde." Remy muttered when he got his voice back.

"Vhat do ve do?" Kurt asked, panicked.

The moment he asked that Aladdin and Jasmine walked right in Remy and Kurt's field of vision. Remy saw that and smirked, already planning how to get their clothes.

Kurt turned and saw it to "Oh no way, no uh huh, not happening, there is no vay you can get me to wear zhat!"

"I can't believe I got stuck with you two." Logan growled.

"Get over it." Magneto grumbled.

"Besides, we figured this was best, that way you and Sabertooth wouldn't kill each other. That is unless you want to be stuck with Sabertooth, in that case I guess we could-" Mystique started saying, to be cut off by a growl.

"No? Alright then, quit your griping." Mystique glared.

"Idiots!" Magneto yelled.

"Excuse me." both Logan and Mystique growled.

"Them!" Magneto yelled, pointing over to the X-Jet, where fifteen men stood, inspecting every single part of it.

"I'll go check it out." Mystique annouced, morphing into a bird and flying onto a tree branch.

She caught some snippets of conversation that went along the lines of "yeah, it just came from the sky." "inspect better" "bio testing should work" "Look a squirrel!"

Mystique shook her bird head at their stupidity, while Magneto and Wolverine went up to them.

"Alright, what's going on bub?" Logan growled, heaving up one of the guys, but failing at looking scary in the least due to his Winnie the Pooh costume.

"Listen Winnie, we don't want any trouble. We are a secret organization that deals with extra terrestrial beings, and unidentified flying objects. What you see here is evidence that there are other life forms in this universe, mostly referred to as aliens." A tall guy in a suit said, walking up to him.

Logan and Magneto stared at him like he was an idiot, so did Mystique, but that did not matter that much considering she was a bird at that time.

"Now, please kindly leave while I erase your memory." A shorter man said, also coming up to them.

"Just hold on one second. Who are you crazy people?" magneto asked.

"Well I'm Carl, and he's Herbert." the shorter one said, then added "And we are the men in black."

"You watch way too many movies kid." Logan (Winnie the Pooh) shook his head.

"Erase their memory Herbert." Carl commanded.

Herbert nodded, got out a pen with a red light and flashed it in Magneto's eyes.

"My eyes! I can't see! When I get my hands on you I will crush you with all of the world's metal!" Magneto yelled, running around in a circle, rubbing his eyes.

"Huh, it must have broke." Herbert said, flicking the pen.

Ororo couldn't help but stare at Sabertooth. He was on all fours, sniffing the ground, and growling every so often. She had to admit, it was quite a sight. That and she had already had to tell at least ten people that he was not part of an act.

"Umm Sabertooth, can you not-" Ororo started, but was silenced by a growl.

She then just continued walking after him and either pretending that she did not know him or telling people that he was not part of an act.

"You two are a bunch of slow pokes." Pietro complained, running circles around Evan and Pyro.

"Yeah well not all of us have super speed." Evan rolled his eyes.

"Well you two are still a bunch of slowmo's." Pietro grumbled, still running circles around them.

"Do you want me to put a spear right through you?" Evan asked, projecting a spike from his arm.

"Like you could catch me to do that." Pietro stuck out his tongue, then turned around and saw about seven Disney Land cops coming up to all three of them.

Both Pietro and Evan put on innocent looks, while Pyro continued to flick his lighter. Then right when the cops came up to them Pyro did one of the stupidest things he could, he set one of the cop's uniforms on fire.

"Pyro!" both Evan and Pietro yelled at him at the same time.

Pyro didn't respond, watching the man run around with his uniform on fire in glee.

"OWWW!" the police officer yelled, grabbing a baby's milk, and pouring it all over himself, putting out the flame.

"Awww….the show was just getting good." Pyro pouted.

"Listen you psyco we do not tolera-wait a second. You're the guy who set the small world ride on fire." one of the other cops said, realization hitting her.

"Yep, that would be me shiela." Pyro beamed.

"And you must have helped him." she continued, glaring at the three of them.

"What? No I didn't have anyuthing to do with this! It was all Pyro's fault!" Pietro argued.

"Yeah man…woman….we didn't do anything!" Evan yelled, while two cops handcuffed both him and Pietro.

"Yeah, yeah, tell it to the judge." the previously on fire guy said, rubbing his charred but.

"Pyro!" both Evan and Pietro yelled again, in unison for the second time that day.

Everyone ignored Icarus's scream, and Rogue turns and absorbs Warren, while saying sorry, picks up Wanda and fly's out of the room.

Icarus and Deadpool watch as Warren falls unconscious to the floor. Deadpool then turned to Icarus and starts poking him all over.

"What are you doing?" Icarus yell slash asked him, backing away.

"I'm trying to do whatever the girl with the white streaks in her hair did," Deadpool replied, still poking "but it's not working."

"No really." Icarus rolled his eyes.

"Oh well, I prefer my methods anyways. Now carry me to go and find them or I will slit your throat." Deadpool grinned manically.

"I have a healing ability." Icarus rolled his eyes.

"Oh…who are you again?" Deadpool asked.

"ICARUS!" Icarus yelled.

"Right…well what if I cut off your legs?" Deadpoll suggusted.

"Healing ability."

"Run a sword through you?"

"Healing ability."

"Slam you against a wall?"

"Healing ability."

"Drop a truck on you?"

"Healing ability."

"Throw you off a cliff?"

"I can fly remember. If I couldn't then the wings would be really useless."

"Oh yeah…what if I cut off your wings?"

"Healing abili- hey wait a second…that just might work." Icarus pondered the thought.

"Good, now fly me after those two girls or I will cut off your wings." Deadpool threatened him.

"Fine, I've got nothing better to do anyways." Icarus shrugged.

Vhy do I have to be Jasmine?" Kurt complained, pulling at the revealing dress that he was wearing.

"Because." Remy rolled his eyes, "You mon ami didn't help moi kidnapp them at all."

"So! Zhat means zhat I have to be zhe girl!" Kurt yelled, obviously frustrated.

"Oui, now let's hope dat Beuty and Beast don't recognize us." Remy replied.

Remy and Kurt had tied up Jasmine and Aladdin and stuffed them away in some secret storage area in Pixie Hollow. If they had actually thought things through they would have just left, instead of going through all of the trouble to get camouflage.

But they had not thought things through, so now Remy was dressed as Aladdin and Kurt was dressed as Jasmine.

"Act natural." Remy whispered to Kurt when Beauty and Beast came up to them.

"And I'm supposed to do that while dressed as a girl how?" Kurt hissed back.

"Hey Aladdin, Jasmine, fancy seeing you here." Beauty smiled, walking up to them.

Both Kurt and Remy put on their most innocent faces.

"Yes, what a surprise." Kurt replied, in a horribly high pitched voice.

"Oh, I just love your wardrobe; mine gets all hot out in the sun." Beauty complained, while Kurt just shook his head, not even listening to the woman.

"Think how I feel, I'm wearing a whole costume, with the fake head and everything." Beast pointed out.

"Anyways, it's great seeing you guys but we have to be going." Remy said, grabbing Kurt and trying to leave.

"Oh yeah, no problem. But watch out for this boy with black hair, white skin and a German accent. He loves to torture people." Beauty said.

"And look out for a man with a goatee and a Cajun accent, he's wearing sun glasses a lot like yours." Beast added, pointing at Remy's sunglasses.

Once both Beauty and Beast where out of ear shot Remy shook his head and said "Dose two are idiots, you think by now dey'd know dat Aladdin and Jasmine have brown skin."

"And vith those descriptions you think zhat zhey vould know who ve are." Kurt added.

"I guess some people really are just plain dumb mon ami." Remy shrugged.

"Hey Remy." Kurt said after they had been walking in silence for about two minutes.

"Oui."

Vhere are our clothes?"

"Merde. I knew I forgot something." Remy cursed under his breath.

"You vhat!"

Mystique sat in her Raven form on top off the tree, watching Magneto run around in circles, screaming like a little girl, and watching Logan dressed as Winnie cussing out the so called "Men in Black", it was quite a sight.

"Alright listen bub, I want you to get away from that jet right now." Logan growled.

"What jet?" Carl asked, looking around, with Herbert.

"The jet right in front of you." Logan growled, while Magneto ran into a tree.

"There's a jet in front of us?" Herbert said, looking genuinely confused.

"The thing that you crazy freaks are inspecting right now is a jet!" Logan yelled.

"No, that is a UFO." Carl shook his head, like Logan was the crazy one.

"How could that be an unidentified flying object if it's not flying?" Logan tried to reason with them, while Magneto burst out into song, singing I feel pretty.

"Then…it's a USO!" Carl yelled.

"USO?" both Logan and Herbert asked at the same time.

"Unidentified sitting object." Carl explained.

"Oh." Herbert nodded, while Logan growled and yelled "How can it be unidentified if I know that it's a jet!"

"Temper, temper Winnie." Carl and Herbert both shook their heads.

With that Logan took off his Winnie the Pooh costume, he had clothes on underneath it, and unshed his claws. That was the same time that Mystique decided to make her appearance, and morphed into her blue self.

"Aliens!" all of the "Men in Black" yelled, running towards the two.

"Mutants!" they yelled back.

"Wait…what's a mutant?" one of the guy's asked, scratching his head, while Magneto went on singing, and started ball dancing with a squirrel.

"You have got to be kidding me." Mystique exclaimed, dumbstruck.

Sabertooth then growled louder than usual and ran in the direction of the scent, while Ororo followed, yelling for him to slow down. Both of them ran until they got into the Tiki Room, where Sabertooth started sniffing around even more than usual.

"Sabertooth, what are you doing?" Ororo asked, gasping for air.

Sabertooth did not respond, got down on all fours yet again, and sniffed around until he got to Angel's unconscious body.

"Angel!" Ororo gasped, seeing his body.

"He's dead." Sabertooth growled, standing up.

"No, he's just unconscious, see I got his pulse." Ororo said, kneeling down next to Angel.

"He's dead, watch." Sabertooth growled, and kicked Angel, who did not stir "See dead."

"Unconscious. Unconscious means lacking awareness and the capacity for sensory awareness, so if you kick him it will not do you any good." Ororo reasoned.

"Dead." Sabertooth replied, kicking him again.

"Unconcious." Ororo argued.

"Dead." Sabertooth kicked him yet again.

"Okay, whatever. He's dead. Whose scent were you following?" Ororo asked.

"Rogue, Wanda and Deadpools." Sabertooth growled and kicked Angel yet again.

"Quit kicking him!"

"Why?"

"Because you might hurt him."

"But he's dead, you can't hurt a dead guy."

"He's not dead!"

"Jeez calm down lady." Sabertooth said, putting up his arms and backing up.

"I am fine. But he is unconscious. We cannot just leave him like this." Ororo replied, after breathing deeply.

"Why not?"

"Ugghhh!"

"Wait-a-minute-why-me-I-did-not-do-anything-let-me-go!" Pietro yelled, struggling, but because he has super speed and not super speed he can't get out of the two guards holds.

"Yes, because struggling is always the best thing to do." Evan rolled his eyes, also being dragged off by two cops.

"Lemme-go!" Pietro yelled.

"Man! Speak English!" the cop yelled back, not understanding anything that Pietro had been screaming for the past five minutes.

With that Pietro took off running, dragging the two cops behind him, while Evan and Pyro and their cops watched.

"Ten bucks says he runs into a wall." Evan turned to Pyro.

"Deal, he's gunna run into a giant hourglass anyways mate." Pyro replied, somehow managing to flick his lighter on and off while being handcuffed.

Evan gave Pyro an odd look, at the same time that Pietro ran head first into a giant hourglass, and slumped over unconscious.

"Why is there a giant hourglass here?" Evan ask screamed.

"That would be Disney Land jail." the cop said, pushing Evan and Pyro into the jail cell, then flinging the unconscious Pietro in too.

Even though Pietro landed on top of Evan.

"Get him off! Get him off! Get him off!" Evan yelled, refusing to actually touch Pietro to get him off.

That's when a man came over and picked Pietro off of him, the man was dressed as Jafar from Aladdin.

"Who are you?" Evan asked, getting seriously freaked out by the people that where at Disney Land.

"It's obvious you bloke! He's Jafar from Disney!" Pyro yelled, slapping Evan on the top of his head, now that they had their handcuffs off.

"And you would be dressed as Jafar because…" Evan asked, waving his hand.

"Because I am the guard of the hourglass." Jafar said, with a little too much pride in his voice.

"Yeah, and he won't let us out for any reason at all. Not even to go to the bathroom, we have to use a bucket." a man said, who was also in the hourglass, holding up a bucket.

Evan groaned, while Pyro took out his lighter and asked "Is that…flammable by any chance?"

"Rogue where are we flying to?" Wanda asked, not feeling comfortable dangling from the sky, only being held up by Rogue, whose absorbed powers could wear out at any second.

"Tah hell if ah know. Let's just get away from Deadpool. Tell meh if yah see anyone that we know." Rogue stated.

"Well I think I see Kurt in very revealing girl's clothes." Wanda said, squinting down at none other than Kurt and Remy.

"Wait…what! Ah have tah see this! Brace yahself fah impact." Rogue snickered, flying down next to Remy and Kurt.

"Howdy fellahs!" Rogue waved, exaggerating her accent, this made both boys turn around in shock.

_Ah wish they could see their faces!_

_**What do you mean?**_

_Don't yah have anythin' better to do than get in mah head?_

_**No…no not really.**_

_Fine, here ah'll send yah a mental picture._

… _**Uh oh…**_

_What?_

_**I accidentally projected that picture to Jubilee and Kitty.**_

_Nice…real nice there prof._

"Rogue, Wanda….vhat a surprise." Kurt blushed, even though they could not see it due to his image inducer.

"Well femme's quoi do you think of Kurt's new look?" Remy asked gesturing to Kurt, while Kurt struck poses like a model, figuring that he could not get humiliated even more.

Both girls promptly burst out into laughter, "Ah like it almost as much as yours Swamp Rat." Rogue sputtered.

"Oui, I always thought I looked good without a shirt too." Remy smirked, fake checking himself out, causing Rogue to blush, even though no one could see it through her makeup.

At that moment Deadpool and Icarus decided to make their appearance, Icarus drops Deadpool, and then lands himself. Deadpool then gets up, dusting himself off and glaring at Icarus all at the same time.

"Who are you?" both Kurt and Remy ask at the same time, in two different accents.

"Icarus." Icarus told them, finally getting used to people not knowing who he was.

"Who?" Remy and Kurt asked at the same time, again, in different accents.

"Icarus. My older brother is Sam Guthrie, he goes to Xavier Institute. His other name is Cannonball. I'm a mutant too, as you should be able to tell from the wings." Icarus said, motioning to his wings.

"Nope never heard of you mon ami.' Remy shook his head, while Deadpool got bored, and decided to go and steal candy from a baby, leaving the 'kids' alone.

"Sam never mentioned you…and you don't look anything like him." Kurt said, staring at Icarus, trying to find the resemblance.

"What are you talking about! We're both white!" Icarus yelled.

"Yeah, and so am I but I'm not your brother." Remy pointed out.

"Well…we're still related, just ask him." Icarus stated.

"How? In case you haven't noticed none of us have our phones with us except for cherie, and none of us trust her to make a phone call after the jet ride." Remy pointed out.

"Ah detest that.' Rogue muttered.

"Well…that still doesn't give you a right to not know about me." Icarus whined.

"Yes it does." Kurt replied.

"No it doesn't." Icarus shook his head, defiant.

"Well do you know who we are?" Wanda asked, getting tired of the whole conversation.

"No…"

"Then you have no right to get mad at us!" Remy yelled.

"Ugghhh! You people don't get the point!" Icarus yelled, flying away, and muttering about stupid authors, making Rogue's eye twitch .

That was when Deadpool decided to reappear, with his swords out at the ready, and a lollipop in his mouth, with a baby crying in the background.

"Well this is our cue tah go." Rogue announced, at the same time that her wings went away.

All of the teens latched on to Kurt and teleported ten feet away from where they were standing before. Remy, Rogue and Wanda glared at Kurt, who just grinned sheepishly. Then all four of them took off running, with Deadpool close on their heels.

"Mutants…mutants…mutants….nope sorry that does not ring any bells." Carl shrugged, then whipped out his pen, at the same time that Herbert whipped out his pen, all of the other men followed in suit.

"Well, this is going to get interesting." Logan growled, and lunged at one man, while Mystique kicked another one in the jaw.

The whole time that they were doing that Magneto was still dancing with a squirrel that he had name George.

"Retreat!" Herbert and Carl yelled at the same time, and hid behind a tree, while the rest of the men got their asses whooped.

"Dead."

"Alive."

"Dead."

"Alive."

"Dead."

"Alive."

Angel groaned, waking up, but the other two mutants ignored him and went on arguing.

"Dead."

"Alive."

"Dead."

"Alive."

Angel began to blink rapidly, like he was just waking up.

"Dead."

"Alive."

"Dead."

"Alive."

Angle tried to stand up.

"Dead." Sabertooth growled, kicking Angel in the head.

"Oww!" Angel yelled, jumping to his feet, "What was that for?"

"Well, it looks like he is not dead." Ororo smirked.

"Shut it weather lady." Sabertooth growled.

Ororo rolled her eyes and turned to Angel who was glaring at Sabertooth, "Can you fly him to go and look for Wanda and Rogue, we cannot find them."

"Sure, in fact I just saw them a while ago. Then Rogue absorbed me…" Warren said, picking up Sabertooth and flying off with Ororo.

"Who are you?" Evan asked the three other guys in the hourglass after 'Jafar' had left.

"Buzz." the man with the bucket said motioning to his ironically buzz cut self, Jeff and Gary." he finished off, motioning to the other equally as muscular looking guys.

Pietro groaned, but Evan kicked him in the head, and Pietro quickly went unconscious once again.

"Well is it flammable?" Pyro asked, staring intently at the bucket in Buzz's hands.

"I don't know." Buzz said slowly.

"Why do you want to know?" Gary added, eyeing Pyro.

"He's a pyromaniac." Evan shrugged, as if that explained everything…which it did.

"Okay so-" Buzz started to say something, but was cut off when Pyro jumped on him.

"Get him off! Get him off! Get him off!" Buzz yelled, running around with Pyro on his head and the bucket in his hand, miraculously not spilling anything in the bucket.

"Man hold still!" Gary yelled, chasing after Buzz, feebly trying to catch him and pry Pyro off of him.

"Wait a second, didn't you yell get off when you got here too?" Jeff asked, watching them in mild amusement.

"Yeah…guess it's contagious." Evan shrugged.

"Got him!" Gary yelled, satisfied, prying Pyro off of Buzz.

"Bucket!" Pyro yelled, yanking himself out of Gary's grip, and grabbing to bucket from Buzz, then walking over to part of the hourglass, and started trying to set the bucket on fire.

The three guys gave Evan an odd look, "You get used to it."

"Vhere are ve going?" Kurt asked his sister, while he, Remy and Wanda followed her.

"Ah have no idea." Rogue replied, stopping running, "Why is it that just because ah'm always leading the running people think that ah know where ah'm going?"

"Maybe because the person in front is generally the leader who knows what they're doing chere." Remy rolled his eyes, also stopping.

"No, not always, you know Scott don't you? He never knows what he's doing. i mean he was dumb enough to eat Pinocchio Twinkies." Wanda pointed out.

"Yeah, and there's also Magneto. I mean come on he's mister I will rule the world, bow down to meh. He's also really pathetic." Rogue added.

"True." Remy scratched his stubble thoughtfully.

"Vait…so zhen vere are ve?" Kurt asked, looking around for a landmark or something close to it.

At that moment the four of them heard someone yell for their mommy, and decided to peak behind a couple of unusually large bushes. What they found was three "men in black" running for their lives, Magneto ranting about how he was going to take over the world using dental floss, and Logan and Mystique hanging the two remaining man in black, Carl and Herbert, from a tree.

"Well yah don't see that every day." Rogue commented, and the other three nodded in agreement.

"Now vhat?" Kurt asked.

"We could go there and have them flip out at us…or we could stay here and have them flip out at us later." Remy said, weighing the options.

"Yah're optimistic." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm realistic chere." Remy shrugged.

"If yah're so realistic then why do yah flirt with meh when ah can't touch." Rogue hissed.

"Because chere, you stole mon heart.' Remy replied, like it was glaringly obvious.

"Right." Rogue rolled her eyes.

Magneto then started singing 'I can see clearly now'.

"What are you doing?" Wanda asked, louder than needed, since she had gotten tired of the whispering.

"Way tah be subtle Wanda." Rogue rolled her eyes, stepping out of the bush, smirking at her friend…sister.

"Subtle never suited me." Wanda waved her hand, then hexed Carl and Herbert out of the tree and threw them to some random place "But that does."

"Rogue, Wanda, thank god you two are here! Now once we get the others we can finally leave!" Mystique nearly jumped for joy, but didn't, because that would be very, very awkward.

"Elf, Gumbo good job." Logan growled, while Magneto finally started to recover from his temporary insanity.

At that moment Deadpool appeared on top of one of the bushes.

"Or not." Logan growled, really not liking where the whole thing was headed.

That was the moment that Kurt's holowatch decided to give out.

"Great." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"So Angel, how has your life been going lately?" Ororo asked him, while Sabertooth went on growling, feeling like an idiot, due to the fact that Angel was carrying him bridal style.

"It's fine, you know the usual." Angel shrugged, accidentally dropping Sabertooth, sending him plummeting into one of the Mad Hatter's tea cups.

Both Angel and Storm watched as Sabertooth spin around in the cup, over and over again, until he flew out of it, and was sent hurtling through the air. Screaming like a little girl the whole time.

"Well that's my cue to leave." Angel said quickly "Say hi to Rogue for me when you find her."

With that Angel quickly flew away, and Storm began to fly after Sabertooth.

"Stand still mate!" Pyro yelled, chasing after Jeff.

"So you can light ME on fire! No thanks!" Jeff replied, run ning even faster.

"Slowmo." Pietro said, finally waking up.

"IT's not going to hurt….much!" Pyro yelled, chasing him, and leaving the now burning bucket at one side of the hourglass.

"You two, come on." Jafar said, opening the door of the hourglass and motioning to Pietro and Evan.

"We're getting let out?" Evan asked, walking towards the door.

"Yep, turns out you two actually did not have anything to do with the fire." Jafar shrugged, while Pyro caught Jeff, and both Carl and Buzz tackled him, trying to get the lighter away.

"Cool!" Pietro said, running out.

"Wait, what about Pyro?" Evan asked, motioning to the dog pile that Pyro was at the bottom of.

"He cannot go! He's the one who started the fire." Jafar shrugged.

"What's your proof?" Evan questioned him, trying to get out of Disney Land as quick as possible.

"That is." Jafar replied, looking at Pyro struggling to get out of the dog pile and then trying to light the other three guys on fire.

"Come on Evan, let's just leave him here." Pietro said, grabbing Evan and running off.

Right after they left Gary got the lighter away from Pyro, causing him to break out into tears, wailing and crying so loud that you could hear it through the hourglass.

"Ha! Jasmine is all blue and furry!" Deadpool broke out laughing.

Everyone else just looked at each other.

"Is he okay?" Rogue asked, watching as he fell off of the bush and onto the ground, rolling around laughing.

"Hey! It's not zhat funny." Kurt pouted.

"Well he has a point mon ami, you have to be de ugliest Jasmine ever." Remy added.

"Says the sunglass wearing Aladdin." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I think it looks bon on moi." Remy replied cockily.

"Alright whatever. But really is he okay?" Rogue asked again.

"Not for long." Logan growled, and attacked him.

"Well that answers that." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Mystique, what are they doing?" Wanda asked while glaring at the two, Logan chasing Deadpool and Deadpool laughing a lot like Pyro.

"What's going on?" Magneto asked, finally coming back to his senses, but being ignored by everyone there.

Mystique put up her hands, "Do not look at me, just because two crazy people hate each other does not mean that I have to know them both."

"Yeah it does mother." Rogue replied, her voice as cold as ice.

"Does anyone hear that?" Remy asked, trying to make it so there were no mother daughter fights, after all, he did not want to get between two very powerful very angry females.

"Hear vhat?" Kurt asked, being the only one who actually paid attention.

"Wait…ah hear it, it sounds like….a little girl screaming." Rogue announced, looking confused.

"Ha ha! You have to be faster than that Wolvie!" Deadpool yelled, running from Wolverine.

"Wait, I hear it too now." Wanda added, while the screaming got louder and closer.

"You are all going insane." Mystique threw her hands up, only to have Sabertooth land in them.

"Awww, that's so cute." Rogue and Wanda said at the same time, with the same amount of sarcasm.

Then Mystique dropped him, so he hit the ground with a large smack, and Ororo flew down.

Deadpool then turned around and saw Sabertooth and broke out into a wide grin "Wolvie! Fluffy! The hold crew's back together again!"

Sabertooth and Wolverine started to growl at the same time.

"Alright quit it with the growling! Ah mean really how many times do yah need tah growl in a day? We get it yah like tah look menacing but yah two really ovah do it with the growling!" Rogue yelled.

"Now Kurt, Remy you two go change back into your normal clothes, Deadpool, Sabertooth and Wolverine you three go inside and make sure Deadpool doesn't do anything insane." Wanda commanded, getting bored.

The five previously mentioned guys just stared at her, and she glared at them and added "I mean now!", and hexed them all into the jet.

"Good, now all we need to do is wait for Pyro, Evan and Pietro to show up." Ororo nodded, standing outside with the other girls.

At that moment both Evan and Pietro came stumbling through the bushes, covered in candy, dirt, water and what looked like bird droppings.

"Wha-" Rogue started to ask, but Pietro held up a hand to silence her.

"Never again.' Evan muttered, and Pietro nodded in agreement and the two walked into the X-jet.

The girls all looked at each other and simultaneously shrugged, also boarding the jet.

Ten minutes later

"Swamp Rat quit it with the cards!" Rogue yelled, grabbing his cards from his hands, it being very easy considering he was sitting next to her.

"Desole chere, I just can't shake de feeling dat we're forgetting something." Remy said, looking off into space.

"Well we ain't so shut up and quit shuffling yah cards." Rogue replied, handing him back his beloved cards.

"Actually we are forgetting something." Wanda pointed out.

"What?" both Remy and Rogue asked at the same time.

"Pyro." Wanda shrugged.

"Well you lose a crazy you gain a crazy." Logan shrugged from the pilot's seat.

"Logan." Ororo frowned.

"Fine." Logan turned around to go back to the dreaded Disney Land.

"When will the torture end?" Jeff screamed for mercy.

Pyro had been crying, curled up in a fetal position, nearly breaking the other htree's ear drums for the past twenty minutes.

"Maybe we should give him back the lighter." Gary suggested.

Both Jeff and Buzz stared at him, like he was crazy.

"So he can light us on fire no thanks!" Buzz yelled.

"Wait a second, how come Jafar's ears don't hurt?" Jeff asked, glaring at Jafar, through the glass.

"He has earplugs." Gary waved his hand.

"What!"

**Author's Note**

Yeah, that's it for this chapter, review! Oh and thanks for the idea of adding Icarus and Angel PyrusAngel, but obviously I didn't use them in the way that you suggested.

Anyways REVIEW please!

Oh yeah and I'm changing it from being a Rogue and Remy, there will be Rogue and Remy, but it's not going to dominate the whole story.


	7. 7 not much of an update sorry

"Okay, Ororo, Mystique, Sabertooth and Magneto you guys come with me. We're going to go and get the firebug." Logan growled, landing the plane.

"And what do we do with Deadweight ovah there?" Rogue asked, hitching her thumb over to Deadpool who scowled in response to that.

"You kids will watch over him." Logan growled, and right when Remy was about to complain about being called a kid Logan just growled, taking one hand off of the wheel to unshed his claws, and Remy promptly shut up.

"I do not want to babysit a crazy." Wanda glared and added "Besides I already have to babysit Pyro, why him too?"

"Yeah, can't we just leave him on an island somewhere? Aftah all he did kidnap Wanda and ah." Rogue pointed out.

"And above all that he stole candy from a baby." Kurt added.

"In my defense no one died." Deadpool shrugged.

"Speaking of death, Deadpool, Rogue, Wanda, please do not kill anyone around you or yourselves." Storm instructed the four of them, all three rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Just go get Pyro so we can leave auntie O. I officially hate Disney Land." Evan instructed, while the jet touched the ground.

"Yeah, and make it quick." Kurt added.

"Okay, try not to get in trouble." Ororo said hesitantly.

"Trouble? Moi? You misjudged moi mademoiselle."

**Author's Note**

I had to make this chap short and pointless so that I can update the one after this faster, because that one will probably end up being really long. But to make up for the wait I will give you clues about the next chapter

Pyro (DUH!)

Red shoes

Alice

Faraway lands

Shadows

Hooks

Gator Bait

yeah and there is more but that would just give it all away, take a guess at what it is, you're guesses just might help me add on to it.


	8. 8 good riddence

Ororo, Mystique, Logan, Sabertooth and Magneto stepped out of the jet. The moment their feet touched the ground all of the guys disappeared and Mystique morphed into a dog.

"What! Where are Logan, Sabertooth and Eric?" Ororo asked looked around frantically.

"Woof." Mystique replied.

"Right…forgot about that. Morph back would you?" Storm asked slightly scowling.

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" Mystique barked obviously offended.

"What? You cannot change back? This is not good. Wait a second…I am talking to a dog…" Storm finished it off having an odd look on her face.

"Grrr."

"I know, I know you take offense to that. But it is the truth." Storm shrugged.

"Hello." a sweet voice said from behind Storm, causing her to jump.

"Hello. Who are you?" Storm asked, turning around and facing Rahne who was wearing pink all over, "Oh my….Rahne? What are you doing here? And since when did you like pink?"

"My name is not Rahne, I am the Glinda, the good Witch of the North." Rahne replied, "And you are the woman who dropped her magical flying bird on top of the Wicked Witch of the West, freeing all of the munchkins."

"Right. Well then I will just…WAIT I dropped a magical flying bird on who?" Storm asked, panicking.

"The Wicked Witch of the West, and now all of the munchkins are freed." Rahne replied, smiling.

"Oh my…is she okay?" Storm asked.

"You dropped a giant flying bird on her." Rahne scoffed "She's dead."

"Oh…" Storm replied, going over to the jet and looking at where two of the Witch's legs stuck out, "That looks painful."

"It must have been." Rahne agreed.

"Wow, those are some lovely red shoes." Storm commented.

"You want them? You can have them. We have no need for them anyways." Rahne offered.

"Well I do not know if I should-"

"Oh nonsense, think of it as a gift. From me and all of the munchkins to you." Rahne smiled.

"Well alright then." Storm agreed, while Rahne took the red shoes off of the body.

"Here." Rahne smiled handing the shoes over to Storm.

"Thank you. Do you have any idea where we should go now?" Storm asked, pulling on the red shoes.

"Well you should follow the yellow brick road. Why, are you looking for something?" Rahne asked.

"Someone actually. Pyro." Storm replied, standing up.

"Well I will tell you if I hear of him." Rahne smiled.

"Well once again thank you for all of your help." Storm replied, walking obn and across the curving yellow brick road.

"What do you think you're doing?" a munchkin asked, coming out of hiding.

"Following the yellow brick road." Storm replied, surprised by his rudeness.

"You're cutting across the yellow brick road. It's not the same thing. Follow the yellow brick road." the munchkin replied.

"Follow the yellow brick road." Storm nodded.

"Follow the yellow brick road." the munchkin said again.

"Follow the yellow brick road." Storm said again, this time a little annoyed.

"Follow the yellow brick road."

"Follow the yellow brick road." Storm grit her teeth.

"Follow the yellow-"

"I GET IT!" Storm yelled, scaring away the munchkin back into hiding, "Now I know how Rogue feels. Come on Mystique let's get out of here."

**With Rogue**

"So now what?" Wanda asked, already bored.

"Ah don't know…Remy entertain us." Rogue commanded him.

"Sure chere." Remy shrugged and made a grab at his shirt, but before his hand was even on it Rogue screamed "Not like that yah pervert!"

"We could play truth or dare." Pietro suggested.

"So gay." everyone in the jet mumbled.

"I heard that." Pietro scowled.

"Good, traitor." Rogue replied scowling.

"Ah come on…you guys still aren't over that, it was so long ago." Pietro whined.

Everyone in the jet other than Remy and Deadpool glared at him.

"Shut up. We'll forgive yah when we damn feel like it." Rogue growled.

Pietro shut up, and that created another long moment of silence.

"You people really know how to hold a grudge." Deadpool commented.

"Nah, not really. Kurt and ah forgave Swamp Rat fah kidnapping meh." Rogue shook her head.

"You hurt moi on a daily basis!" Remy protested.

"Only 'cuz it's fun." Rogue smirked.

"Yeah, and all of us forgave Remy and Pyro for trying to kill us on multiple occasions." Evan added.

They once again lasped into awkward silence.

"We could play would you rather." Pietro suggested.

"Gotta go!" Deadpool said quickly, running out of the jet, not wanting to participate in that game in the least.

"Hey, get back here!" Rogue screamed, rushing after him.

Rogue chased Deadpool into the woods, and across them, only to watch as Deadpool jumped down a rabbit hole next to a tree. Rogue not even thinking jumped down after him. Rogue fell down the hole for what felt like hours.

"Mah God hurry up already!" Rogue yelled, the same moment that she came in contact with the ground.

"Thanks." Rogue grumbled, picking herself off of the floor, and dusting herself off, "Now where the hell did Deadweight go?"

Rogue turned around and saw a table with a cake labeled eat me on it and a bottle labeled drink me on it. Rogue walked over and gave both the bottle and the cake a look.

"Yah have got tah be kidding. This is so damn familiar…"

**With Wanda**

"Great, Rogue and Deadpool are gone. Now there is officially no one interesting here." Wanda announced to herself.

"Hey!" all of the guys objected, except for Remy who had left the jet earlier saying that he wanted to get ice-cream.

"It's true." Wanda shrugged.

"Is-not-I-am-the-best-person-in-the-world." Pietro replied.

Wanda and Evan burst out laughing, causing Pietro to scowl, "Not-funny-guys."

"I thought it vas funny." Kurt offered.

Pietro just glared at him, right when a tiny boy clad in complete green flew in through the door. Wanda, Evan, Kurt and Pietro all shared a glance and quickly went into hiding. Luckily for them the boy in green did not notice them.

The boy in green started searching the jet, but even though he was searching the jet none of them caught sight of his face. Then he broke down crying on the floor.

"What do we do?" Evan whispered to no one unparticular.

"I don't know…maybe ve should help him." Kurt offered.

"Oh yeah how?" Evan asked.

"Oh shut up will you, I'm thinking." Wanda glared at the two of them.

"Ha. She likes me better then you two." Pietro bragged.

"You shut up too." Wanda glared at him.

"Ouch." Pietro feigned hurt.

"You are all idiots." Wanda hissed and then came out of hiding, "What do you want kid?"

The kid in green who turned out to be Jamie turned around and stared at her through tears.

"JAMIE!" Kurt and Evan yelled from hiding.

"Who's Jamie?" Jamie asked.

"Don't know, don't care, but I think he's an X-man. Now what do you want?" Wanda asked.

"My shadow." Jamie sniffed.

"YOU WERE CRYING OVER YOUR SHADOW!" Wanda yelled, in disbelief.

"I was not crying." Jamie retorted, trying to hold back a sob.

"Yes you were."

"No I was not,."

"Were too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Nu uh."

"Ya huh."

"Okay. Let's stop this before I feel like a five year old." Wanda replied, shushing him, "Now what did you do, lose your shadow?"

"Yes." Jamie answered.

"Great…here how about I get it back for you." Wanda offered.

"You can do that?" Jamie asked in disbelief.

"Yes, now sit down." Wanda commanded.

Jamie did as he was told and Wanda sat down next nto him and started stitching his shadow back to his feet, using her powers. She finished quickly and stood up to see if she had done it right. The boys watched from their hiding spot.

"Look at the wonderful job I did!" Jamie yelled, jumping up and admiring his shadow.

"You did." Wanda growled, "You sound just like Pietro."

"No way! I am nothing like him!" Pietro yelled, coming out of hiding.

"Yes you are mien bruder." Kurt replied, also coming out of hiding.

"Huh?" Jamie, Wanda and Pietro said simultaneously.

"It means brother." Kurt explained.

"Oh." all three nodded.

"Well Tink and I have to get going." Jamie announced, jumping up in the air and flying.

"Okay, I for one have had enough of flying for one day." Wanda announced, remembering flying with Rogue, Angel, Icarus and flying in the jet with Logan at the wheel.

"Wait a second…who's Tink?" Pietro asked, at the same moment that Tabby flew into the room wearing a Tinkerbelle costume.

Pietro and Kurt's mouths dropped and Wanda rolled her eyes and said "Fitting."

"Ohhh look Peter its kids." Tabby said extremely bubbly.

Wanda, Pietro and Kurt's eyebrows shot up, Tabby was not a prep the last time they checked.

"Yes, lets teach them how to fly." Jamie replied, his eyes lighting up.

"No, that's not necessary." Wanda insisted, still remembering Rogue flying her, and remembering Storm's few crash landings that she had seen before.

"Yeah, we were just doing some…family bonding." Pietro added, not trusting Tabby at all.

"Yes, so let's go." Kurt added, grabbing both Wanda and Pietro's wrists to port away.

"No, we'll help you." Tabby contradicted, and sprinkled fairy dust on all three of them before Kurt could port away.

"Oh God." Wanda groaned, floating to the top of the jet and bumping her head, "OW!"

"Come on!" Jamie and Tabby called, flying out of the jet.

**With Storm**

After walking on the yellow brick road for around five minutes Storm and Mystique came across Logan who was on top of a long stick.

"Logan?" Storm asked.

"Never heard of him, but then again I might have but I wouldn't remember because I have no brain." Logan announced sulkily from his position on the stick.

Mystique barked.

"Mystique, Logan does have a brain!" Storm cried out.

Mystique barked again.

"Yes, I know that he is rash and sometimes does stuff blindly and without thinking."

Mystique barked yet again.

"Okay, your right he does do that most of the time, but that's not the point." Ororo replied, and turned to Logan and said "You are Logan."

"Oh. You see this is where having a brain would help out. I don't have a brain since I'm a scarecrow." Logan explained.

"Right…just get down from there and come on." Storm commanded.

"I can't." Logan shook his head.

"Why not?" Storm sighed.

"I'm stuck." Logan explained.

"Fine." Storm rolled her eyes and tore him off the stick, "Better?"

"Eh." Logan growled, rubbing his back while he healed up.

The three kept on walking until they came across a yellow blob curled up on the road. Mystique barked at it and ran over to it and barked even louder.

"Mystique stop that!" Ororo yelled, walking over to her and picking her up, then looking down and seeing that she was barking at none other than Sabertooth.

"Sabertooth?" Ororo asked.

"No, I'm the lion." Sabertooth replied, then looked at Mystique and scooted back, "Get her away from me…please…..she's scary." Sabertooth said in a feeble voice.

"Ummm…okay." Ororo complied and picked up Mystique, much to both of theirs chagrin, and then set her down on the road, as far away from Sabertooth as she could.

"Sorry, I need bravery." Sabertooth stood up, still looking at Mystique warily, who now was looking very content with herself.

"Did you just apologize?" Strom sputtered, then saw the confused look on his face and quickly added "Never mind, com on. You'll be traveling with us from now on."

Sabertooth, Logan and Mystique all followed Storm obediently, which was really giving her the creeps. She did not have a single memory of the three ever being that obedient before. Or of them ever being obedient.

They had been walking for a total of ten minutes when they came across a crying tin man.

"If this keeps up I just might be as sarcastic and irritable as Rogue and Wanda." Storm mused to herself and Mystique barked in agreement, then she added to the tin man "Sir…do you need some help?"

"No, I need a heart." the tin man, Magneto looked up.

"Isn't that the truth." Ororo muttered at the same time that Mystique barked it.

"What?" Magneto asked looking at her.

"Oh nothing, come on with us…we'll help you find a heart." Ororo offered, and then whispered to Mystique "Then we will get out of here as quick as we can."

"You cannot do that." Rahne announced, appearing out of nothing, causing Logan, Sabertooth and Magneto to jump back in fear.

"Why not?" Storm asked exasperated.

"Because the Wicked Witch of the Qwest has taken the Pyro that you had mentioned before hostage." Rahne replied.

"Alright, we will get the heart, brain, bravery and Pyro THEN we will leave." Storm threw up her hands.

"The only one who can get Pyro out is the Wizard." Rahne explained.

"Then we'll go to him." Storm gritted out, realizing how much she sounded like Rogue, Wanda, Logan, Sabertooth and Mystique, "When I get back to the mansion I really need to get away from those five." Storm muttered to herself.

"Alright." Rahne nodded, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

**With Rogue**

Rogue had managed to get just the right amount of the cake and the drink and had the key after struggling with it for several minutes, and then she walked through the tiny door that she had seen before.

Rogue did not even stop to look around before she took off running, who knows where. She ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and tripped…over Bobby.

"Bobby! What the hell! Don't yah look where yah're goin'!" Rogue yelled, not really mad at him, but annoyed at the fact that she couldn't find Deadpool.

"I'm not Bobby." Bobby replied.

"Oh then who are you?" Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Bill the Lizard, nice to meet your acquaintance." Bobby replied, taking her hand in a hand shake.

Rogue pulled her hand back and glared at him "Whatever yah say…Bill. How do ah get out of this place?" Rogue eyed him.

"I don't know." Bobby replied thoughtfully, "We should go ask Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee."

"Huh?" Rogue asked, confused.

"Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee, their close to here, let me show you." Bobby replied, and took of walking, motioning to Rogue for her to follow him.

Rogue raised an eyebrow but followed him all the same, they walked in silence for a couple of minutes before Bobby spoke up.

"So who are you anyways?" Bobby asked.

"Rogue." Rogue replied curtly, slightly annoyed at Bobby for pretending to be a lizard named Bill."

"Mhm…so you new here?" Bobby asked, still attempting conversation.

"If ah wasn't yah think ah'd still be here talkin' tah yah." Rogue smiled sweetly, noting that he still looked unfazed.

"I'll take that as a yes, now just so you know Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee can't go more than two minutes without fighting." Bobby informed her.

"Great." Rogue rolled her eyes, wondering who Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee were.

"Maybe it was one minute." Bobby mused.

"Well that's just dandy." Rogue threw out her arms, accidentally hitting Bobby, but not noticing it.

"It could be only sixty seconds too." Bobby added, nursing his bloody nose.

"Sixty seconds is a minute." Rogue pointed out, moving a branch out of her and having it inadvertently hit Bobby in the stomach.

"Ooof." Bobby groaned.

Rogue took no notice to his pain and asked "Are we there yet?"

"No, if you can hear yelling then we're there." Bobby replied.

"Huh…okay." Rogue nodded, and continued walking.

"Shut up!" a voice yelled, from behind the bushes.

"No you shut up!" a different voice yelled.

"You first!"

"No you first!"

"Huh, that sounds kinda like-" Rogue cut herself off from her musing when she stepped out from behind the bush and saw Ray and Roberto yelling at each other "Ray and Roberto." Rogue finished off, staring at the pair.

Ray was wearing a shirt that said Dum at the front and Roberto was wearing a shirt that said Dee at the front. Bobby tripped over the bush that Rogue had just emerged from, and made his grand enterence.

"Nice going Bobby." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Bill." Bobby corrected, dusting himself off.

"Right." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Who are you?" Ray asked Rogue, looking curiously at her.

"Yes, who are you?" Roberto added.

"I already asked that." Ray pointed out, turning to Roberto.

"So?" Roberto gave him a look.

"So that means that you don't have to ask again." Ray explained.

"Yeah, well I wanted to ask again." Roberto stuck out his tongue.

"Well don't." Ray commanded.

"You can't tell me what to do." Roberto poked Ray in the chest.

"Can too." Ray countered.

"Cannot."

"Can too."

"Nu uh."

"SHUT UP!" Rogue yelled at the two of them "You two are giving meh a headache!"

Rogue had yelled that all right in Bobby's ear, causing him to jump back and fall over, not very gracefully hitting his head on the ground. Rogue took no notice to that.

"She's kinda scary isn't she." Ray said to Roberto.

"Very, Mace made her that way." Roberto nodded.

"No scourge did." Ray contradicted.

"No, Mace did." Roberto glared.

But before they could get into a real argument Rogue was imbetween them.

"Who's Mace and who's Scourge?" Rogue asked.

"The author." Ray and Roberto replied simultaneously, then turned and glared at each other.

"WHAT AUTHOR!" Rogue yelled.

"Wow, Scourge really gave that a girl a temper." Ray backed up.

"Yeah she did." Roberto nodded, also backing away from the fuming Rogue.

"So you agree her name is Scourge!" Ray yelled.

"No! I agreed that she made that girl have a really quick temper." Roberto glared, knowing that he had been caught.

"No, you agreed to that and that her name is Scourge." Ray shook his head.

"ENOUGH! Quit talking about authors!" Rogue yelled, and flung out both hands, one of them connecting with Bobby and sending him flying, but no one took any notice to that.

"We're not talking about authors, we're talking about THE author." Ray and Roberto replied, giving her a look that said duh.

**With Wanda**

Wanda, Pietro, Kurt, Tabby and Jamie then went of flying to what Jamie described as Neverland. Wanda only scoffed at that name, it sounded like Netherland. He described it as a place where no one ever grows up.

The five of them had been flying for a total of two minutes before Wanda realized that Evan was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Evan?" Wanda asked, glaring at Jamie and Tabby.

"Who?" Pietro asked.

"This is not the time to be acting stupid Pietro." Wanda growled at her brother.

"Listen Wendy I've never heard of any Evan." Pietro insisted.

"Wendy?" Wanda questioned, narrowing her eyes to slits, both Pietro and Kurt no notice to that though.

"Yes, Vendy. Who is Evan?" Kurt asked.

Wanda looked back and forth between the two of them, not knowing if they were lying. They looked convincing enough. She would let that go for now, but not for long.

"Here we are." Jamie announced, grabbing Wanda and Kurt and dragging them down to the ground.

He actually brought them all tumbling to the ground, while Tabby helped Pietro and the two of them landed gracefully. Wanda gave him a death glare.

"Great." Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to my lost boys!" Jamie yelled, tugging Wanda with him.

"No. No, I;m good thanks." Wanda shook her head and tried to get away but he still managed to drag here "Damn, that kid has a death grip." Wanda grit her teeth.

"Oh come on Wendy it will be fun." Pietro urged her.

"Yeah, let's go meet zhem." Kurt added.

"Please." Jamie begged.

"Fine." Wanda ground her teeth.

"Great!" all three boys said at the same time.

After walking for a little while they came across a clearing.

"Lost Boys!" Jamie yelled, causing Wanda to glare at him even more intensely.

Lance, Toad and Freddy came out, causing Wanda's jaw to drop, they were in the service of little Jamie?

"This is Slightly." Jamie said pointing at Lance, "This is Tootles." Jamie added pointing at Toad, "And this is Nibs." Jamie pointed at Freddy.

"Nice, you got yourself a little cult." Wanda rolled her eyes,

The others gave her a blank look. Wanda sighed.

"Okay, we met them, let's go." Wanda grabbed Kurt and Pietro.

"But Wendy." they whined at the same time.

"I'M NOT WENDY!" Wanda yelled, restraining herself from punching both of her brother's lights out.

"Hey! It's Hook!" Toad yelled, hopping in-between Wanda and her brothers.

Wanda momentarily forgot to be angry and asked "Whose hook?"

"A pirate." Jamie snarled.

"The worst kind. A complete jerk." Lance added, also glaring.

"Pan here cut off his hand a little while back." Freddy added.

"Good times." Jamie nodded, looking blissfully happy.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little Peter Pan." Duncan said, exiting his ship.

Wanda's eyes grew wide "You have got to be kidding."

"Listen, Captain quit making me carry your stuff." Evan whined, coming out of the ship after him, carrying tons of boxes.

"Evan?" Wanda asked.

"Wanda? What are you doing here? Why am I calling Duncan captain? And why the heck am I carrying boxes for him?" Evan asked, dropping the boxes with a thud on the ground.

**With Storm**

Ororo, Mystique, Logan, Sabertooth and Magneto walked on the yellow brick road to the Wizard's place.

"Do you think the Wizard could give me a brain?" Logan asked aloud.

"Or me a heart?" Magneto added.

"Or me some bravery?" Sabertooth added still.

"I am sure he can give you all, all of that." Ororo smiled at them, wishing that they would shut up about that.

This seemed to make them feel better, because they all shut up and had a faraway look in their eyes with grins on their faces.

**With Rogue**

Rogue's eye twitched. Ray and Roberto had been arguing about the author's name for the past five minutes. That and Bobby had in her mind abandon her.

"Hello!" Rogue yelled, waving her hands in front of Ray's face.

Ray pushed her out of the way and got in Roberto's face "Her name is Scourge."

"It's Mace." Roberto growled back.

Then Ray and Roberto got into a physical fight, looking like they wanted to tear each other's heads off.

"To help or not to help, that is the question. Whether tis noble…or….or…somethin'." Rogue tried to quote Shakespeare then waved her hand.

"Bye, bye boys. Yah really were no help at all." Rogue called over her shoulder, walking away.

"Where to go?" Rogue mused to herself, walking through what looked like a forest.

"Depends on where you want to get to." A voice replied.

"Huh? Who said that?" Rogue asked, looking around frantically.

"I did." Kitty replied, appearing out of nowhere.

"Kitty?" Rogue's eyes grew wide.

"No, cat, Cheshire cat." Kitty grinned.

"Nah, more like the joker with that grin." Rogue backed up.

Kitty ignored that commented and floated around Rogue, looking her up and down, "Now where do you want to go?"

"Not sure, so long as ah get somewhere." Rogue shrugged, not comfortably with Kitty hovering around her.

"Then it shouldn't matter which way you go." Kitty pointed out.

"True. But which way should ah go tah get tah somewhere quicker?" Rogue asked.

"Go to the hatter." Kitty suggested.

"The who?" Rogue scoffed at the name.

"The Mad Hatter. My bet is that he's having a tea party as we speak." Kitty replied.

"Uh huh…yah're tellin' meh that some hatter guy is havin' a tea party." Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"No I told you that. Right now I'm telling you to get going already." Kitty corrected her.

"Right…" Rogue nodded.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get going." Kitty pushed her.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever." Rogue rolled her eyes and got walking in the direction that Kitty told her to.

Rogue continued walking until she came across a long table with tons of chairs but only two people sitting at it. Those two people were none other than Remy and Deadpool.

"Figures Kitty would send meh tah Remy." Rogue muttered.

Remy seemed to hear her and looked up from the table and shouted over at her "It's not polite to stare Cherie!"

Rogue blushed slightly, but it did not show past her makeup and responded "It ain't polite tah yell either!"

"You're right! So maybe you should take your own advice!" Remy yelled at her.

Rogue rolled her eyes and walked over to the table and sat down, "This seat taken?"

"By who?" Deadpool asked.

Rogue chose to ignore him and turned to Remy instead "Why are yah wearin' that hat?"

"Why I'm the Mad Hatter Cherie, and he's the march hare." Remy pointed over to Deadpool then leaned closer to her and whispered "He's mad in March."

"But it's June." Rogue pointed out, not bothering to contradict Remy on the names.

At that moment Deadpool threw a tea cup at her which she dodged.

"Why yes it is Cherie. That's why he's not as mad as he was in March." Remy grinned.

"Remind meh not tah talk tah him in March." Rogue muttered to herself.

"Sure Cherie, whatever you say." Remy nodded sounding sincere.

Rogue gave him a look.

**With Wanda**

Duncan glared at Evan for dropping his boxes, "Pick up my boxes Smee."

Evan did as he was told, his eyes wide, and yelling the whole time "My name is not Smee!" and "Give me back control of my legs and arms!"

"What's going on?" Wanda asked, watching as Evan did everything he was told, obviously not liking it.

No one paid any attention to her and Jamie marched up to Duncan and glared menacingly at him. Wanda would have found it funny if she had not been stuck in the situation that she was stuck in.

"What do you want Hook?" Jamie questioned him.

"Oh nothing, just your newest charges." Duncan smirked.

"Well you can't have them." Jamie growled at him.

"Too bad, I'll just steal them then." Duncan smirked, whipping out his sword.

"Not if I can stop you." Jamie replied, whipping out his own sword, and the two quickly got fighting.

"That has got to be one of the cheesiest lines I have ever heard." Wanda announced, impressed.

While she said that everyone around her had got into a fight, more or less. Toad was being chased by a pirate, and trying to attack him with his tongue. Lance, Pietro and Kurt were all actually fighting. Fred was rolling over a few of the pirates.

And Evan was trying to control his movements, so he was just fighting himself. In fact Evan looked like he was having his own personal spaz fest. Wanda tried to hex him to give him back control of his body, but soon gave up and leaned on a tree to watch the whole fight, bored.

Tabby had flown over next to Wanda and the two of them were betting on who would lose first. Tabby bet on Toad because he was weak and Wanda bet on Jamie since he was small. In the end both Jamie and Toad stuck it out.

"Let me go you overgrown fat smelly pirate!" Pietro yelled, struggling against the pirate's hold.

"Let me go you (cue swear words in German)!" Kurt yelled, struggling against their hold.

"Yeah right." the pirates that had captured Kurt and Pietro rolled their eyes.

Wanda's eyes got wide and she looked around to see if anyone was going to help them or if she actually had to do it herself. Jamie had just overpowered Duncan, and Lance and Fred had saved Toad from being cut in half.

Wanda turned back to the people who were kidnapping her brothers and her hands got ready to hex them, but they had already dragged them back into their ship. Wanda growled, and Jamie, Lance, Toad and Freddy ran to get to her.

"What happened?" Jamie asked, watching the ship go away, while Tabby tried to follow it.

"They took Pietro and Kurt." Wanda growled.

"Who?" Lance asked.

"My brothers." Wanda replied.

"Oh, well Tink can't catch them like that. We need bait." Lance replied thoughtfully.

"Bait?" Wanda asked.

"To get the alligator." Toad answered.

"The one who I fed Hook's hand too. He would follow them and let us catch them to get your brothers back." Jamie added on.

"We could use Remy. He really is Gator bait." Toad suggested.

"No we can't." Lance shook his head, "He's in Rogue's dream."

"We could use Pyro." Freddy suggested.

"No, he's in Storms dream." Jamie shook his head, thinking.

"WHY IS STORM DREAMING ABOUT PYRO!" Wanda yelled, seething.

All four boys backed up, and they all gulped at the same time.

**With Storm**

"We're here!" Storm yelled, sounding a lot like a child that had just been taken to the zoo.

The five of the travelers had just made it to Emerald city, and Storm was beyond glad. Logan, Sabertooth and Magneto just went on and on about how they would be whenever they got whatever it was they wanted from the wizard.

That and Mystique had been tormenting Sabertooth the entire time, she found that way to fun, it could not be healthy.

They walked up and into a building and soon were lost.

"I knew I should have had the map." Storm scolded Magneto.

"How was I supposed to know that I had it upside down?" Magneto held up his hands.

"Because." Storm rolled her eyes, "Lo-the scarecrow was able to figure that out when you showed it to him and he doesn't even have a brain!"

"And they say I don't have a heart." Magneto grumbled, looking at the pissed off weather witch.

"Well how do we get to the Wizard now?" Sabertooth asked, coming in-between the two.

"We keep walking." Storm sighed.

"Give me the map." Logan growled at Magneto, snatching the map away from him.

"No one appreciates me." Magneto grumbled.

Mystique barked.

"MYSTIQUE! Watch your tongue!" Storm scolded her.

"We're here." Logan announced, stopping in front of a door.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go in already." Sabertooth pushed Logan out of his way and walked inside.

"Bastard." Logan grumbled, walking in after him, followed by Storm, Mystique and Magneto.

"Wizard!" Magneto called out.

"What?" an old man's giant face, attached to no body appeared in front of them, causing everyone to jump.

"We were just wondering if you could help us." Magneto stammered, causing Storm to laugh into her palm.

"Well obviously, you wouldn't have come here if you weren't. After all no one ever visits me. EVER!" the head ranted.

"Right…" Logan replied, giving the head a look.

"Well get on with it." the head commanded.

Storm bent over next to Mystique and whispered "There is something odd about him."

Mystique growled in agreement and took off prowling the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Storm stood up once again and directed her attention back to the conversation going on.

"Listen I would love to help you, really. I would it's just that-" The head started to say, but got cut off.

The head got cut off when Mystique tore down curtain, to reveal none other than Sam speaking into a microphone, and he turned around and faced the occupants of the room wide eyed.

"I never thought I would say this, but good job Mystique." Storm congratulated her.

"Who are you?' Logan asked Sam, glaring.

"You're lookin' at the Wizard." Sam replied, standing up.

"How can you help us with anything?" Magneto asked him, looking him over and analyzing what he could be good for.

"Well I don't know…" Sam shrugged.

"Do you know where Pyro is? Rahn-Glinda said you could help us get him back from the Wicked Witch of the West." Storm asked, right when Storm mentioned the Wicked Witch of the West Sam's face paled.

"No sorry can't help you with that." Sam said a little too quickly.

"You sound nervous kid." Logan growled, with Mystique barking in agreement.

"Me, nervous? As if." Sam started to sweat.

"You sure? Or do you want to tell us the truth?" Magneto asked, moving towards him.

"She doesn't like me okay." Sam raised his hands.

"Good, then you can serve as bait. Come on." Storm motioned for him to follow her.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Come on. You know you have to. When we tell everyone that you are the famous Wizard then your career will be over. But if you come with us then we will not tell anyone." Strom shrugged, "It's your choice."

Sam gulped and followed them out of the room.

Five minutes later.

"We're lost." Sabertooth groaned.

"At least it is not my fault this time." Magneto grinned.

"You work here, shouldn't you know your way around?' Storm asked Sam while he tried to decipher the map.

"I don't get out much." Sam replied distractedly.

"That much is obvious." Logan growled, earning a dirty look from Sam.

**With Rogue**

"So Cherie, what's your name?" Remy asked Rogue, pouring her some tea.

"Rogue."

"Really? You look more like an Alice to me." Remy observed her, while she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"So Rogue why do you hate Mystique so much?" Deadpool asked her.

"Huh? Ah didn't mention Mystique…OH! Yah remember the real world!" Rogue yelled, happy that at least one person remembered the real world, even if that person was insane.

"No I don't.' Deadpool shook his head.

"But yah just talked about it." Rogue pointed out.

"I didn't." Deadpool shouted.

"You did!" Rogue yelled back.

"I deny it!" Deadpool yelled.

"He denies it, leave out that part." Remy nodded, acting as the judge. *

Rogue glared at both of them but let it drop anyways.

"Like the tea cherie?" Remy asked her.

"It's okay.' Rogue shrugged.

"So anyways, tell me how Wolvie and Fluffy have been. They get into any fights lately?" Deadpool asked.

"That's it! Yah brought up the real world fah sure this time!" Rogue yelled, jumping out of her seat.

"No I didn't." Deadpool shook his head.

Rogue seethed but did not say anything, knowing that it would just end up like last time.

"Wolvie and Fluffy never did get along. Tell me are they better now, have they finally forgiven each other?" Deadpool asked.

"HA! Yah mentioned the real world this time! And don't even try tah deny it!" Rogue yelled, thinking that she had him cornered.

"Deny what?" Deadpool asked innocently.

"Ugghhh!" Rogue groaned, at the same moment that Bobby fell out of the sky and into one of the chairs.

"And where have yah been?" Rogue scolded Bobby when she saw him, completely forgetting about her argument with Deadpool.

"I would say flying, but I wouldn't count being thrown into the air and hovering for a couple minutes as flying do I don't know what to say." Bobby replied.

Rogue gave him a blank look, trying to figure out what he had just said.

"Nice landing, I give it a eight.' Remy spoke up.

"I give it a seven." Deadpool added, "You need to work on the screaming.

"True, true, I'm makin' mon a seven and a half 'cuz I feel nice today." Remy nodded.

"I'm not, I'll lower mine down to six." Deadpool replied, just wanting to make Bobby mad.

Rogue got tired of the chit chat and cut in "Hey Swa-Hatter, March Hare and Bill can yah guys tell meh how tah get out of here?"

"No. But Absolem might be able to tell you." Remy replied, while Deadpool poured hot tea on Bobby, making him jump up and run around screaming.

"Absolem?" Rogue asked, ignoring Bobby begging for mercy.

Remy just grinned at her.

**With Wanda**

Wanda finally got tired of the guys trying to figure out who they should use as bait to get the gator, and pushed the person closest to herself into the water. That person just happened to be Toad.

Nobody made any move to get Toad out of water and they waited for a couple minutes, but no gator showed up so they took him out of the water.

"Well now what?" Toad asked, drying himself off.

"I have an idea." Tabby smirked, grinning at Toad, he gulped loudly.

Ten minutes, a lot of yelling, a couple fist fights, quite a bit of struggling and a few cuss words later the teens and Jamie pushed Toad back into the water, this time dressed as Remy.

In no time the gator showed up, but before it could eat Toad they pulled him out of the water, much to Wanda's chagrin. The gator just looked up angrily at the teen and Jamie. They stood in silence until Wanda got fed up with it.

"Listen do you want to eat Hook?" Wanda asked the gator, feeling odd talking to a gator.

The gator just stared at her in a way that said 'Yea I do, what's it to you?' that's when Jamie cu in.

"Well we'll give him to you if you do us this one little favor." Jamie bargained.

The gator gave him a look that said 'Go on, I'm listening.'

"Follow Hook's ship and show us where he is and then we'll give you Hook." Lance cut in, tired of people not getting to the point.

Now the Gator gave them a look that said 'You go yourselves a deal kiddo's.'

**With Storm**

The group had made it out of Sam's giant building, no thanks to Sam or Magneto, who only got separated from the group and caused even more problems. And of course Mystique was not that much help either because she was constantly harassing Sabertooth. And Sabertooth kept on breaking stuff on accident. Logan had accidentally ripped the map in half.

But that's not the point. The point is that they made it out alive. Considering who was in the group this was a great feat.

That and they had made it to Amara's hide out. The hide out was supposed to be discreet, yet it was giant mansion, that was decorated with streamers and balloons. Everyone gave Sam a look.

"It was her birthday last week." Sam shrugged.

The rest nodded.

"How do we get in?" Sabertooth asked.

"Dunno, let's try the front door." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Sure." Sabertooth shrugged and looked like he was going to walk there, but instead pushed Logan up at the door.

Storm glared at him, while Logan attentively walked up to the door. Sabertooth caught her glaring at him and shrugged "I got scared." Storm only groaned.

It looked like Logan was going to make it, but when he touched the door magical flying purses came out and attacked him. The rest, except for Sam watched wide eyed as Logan got chased back to where they were standing behind trees, being attacked by purses.

Logan came back, panting and beaten, and glared at Sabertooth "Got any other ideas?"

"Well, let's think about it what do purses hate?" Magneto asked, thoughtfully.

"Mice?" Sabertooth suggested.

"Roaches?" Logan added.

"Mud?" Storm added still.

"FAKE LEATHER!" Sam yelled.

The others looked at him oddly, so he added "Those purses were Gucci, real leather. The Wicked Witch of the West hates fake leather purses. She says their cheap."

"That's great Sa-Wizard." Storm rolled her eyes "But in case you have not noticed we do not have any fake leather purses."

"Oh yeah." Sam sighed defeated.

"Wait a second; you said she hates you right?" Logan asked.

"Well not in those words but essentially yeah." Sam nodded, then looked curiously "Why do you ask?"

Logan just grinned at him, and then pushed him out of the hiding area. am stumbled out, gulped and looked back, begging them to let him back with his eyes, Storm shook her head and Sam sighed, walking towards the mansion.

**With Rogue**

Remy brought Rogue, Deadpool and Bobby over to an area that was covered in smoke. Rogue raised an eyebrow at Remy, but he was not even looking at her. In the background Bobby was choking on the smoke that was surrounding them.

"Absolem we need yo' help.' Remy called out.

"What?" a raspy voice called out from the smoke.

"We have a femme who wants to get out of here, but doesn't know how to." Remy explained, managing to flash Rogue a grin.

The smoke eased away and they caught sight of who was behind it, and it turned out to be Prof X. Rogue's jaw dropped, making her look like a gaping fish.

"Xavier! Since when do yah smoke!" Rogue yelled, still in shock.

"He's not Xavier... whoever he is. He's Absolem." Remy explained.

"Right…" Rogue nodded, but decided to let that drop, not wanting to get into an argument.

"Do not insult the pipe." Xavier glared at her.

"Ah wasn't." Rogue held up her hands.

"Now, if you want to get out of here you will have to help the White Queen defeat the Queen of Hearts." Xavier explained.

"Listen, ah don't want tah get involved in any politics. Ah just want tah get out a' here." Rogue shook her head.

"Well if you want to get out that's the only too. Got it!" Xavier snapped, making Rogue's eyes grow wide.

"Well then, how do ah help defeat the Queen of Hearts?" Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Play croquet with the Queen of Hearts." Xavier shrugged.

"And just how is that supposed tah do anythin'?" Rogue yelled, throwing out an arm that whacked into Bobby, sending him flying back into Deadpool who then attacked him, for knocking into him.

"It will do plenty." Xavier grit his teeth, getting annoyed by her.

"Ah don't even know how tah play croquet!" Rogue protested.

"So?" Xavier in a way that suggested that you do not need to know how to play croquet to play croquet, even though you do.

"Listen Cherie, I'll take you to the White Queen. She can teach you how to play croquet." Remy grabbed Rogue lightly, noticing that she looked like she was going to attack Xavier.

"Fine." Rogue grit her teeth, wrestled out of his grip and turned around walking.

"Cherie!" Remy called after her.

"What?" Rogue growled, turning around.

"Other way." Remy smiled.

"Ugghhh!" Rogue yelled, pushing past him.

Making him fall on top of Deadpool and Bobby, landing them in a giant heap. With Bobby at the bottom of the heap of course.

**With Wanda**

Wanda , Jamie, Tabby and the lost boys followed the gator on a boat, waiting until they got caught up with Duncan and Evan's ship. To pass the time they had tried playing cards, but the water had ruined all of them, then they decided to send out fake messages in bottles.

Freddy had already sent out one same with Toad, Jamie had sent out two and Wanda, Lance and Tabby had each sent out three. Now they had used up all of the bottles. They were getting bored. And they were getting bored quick.

Luckily they had just gotten caught up with Hook's ship.

"Okay, when we catch up we attack, kick their butts, and get back Pietro and Kurt." Jamie told them his battle plan.

"Wow, you really thought that through didn't you?" Wanda replied, her voice dripping sarcasm.

"Yes I did." Jamie replied, proudly, not noticing her obvious sarcasm.

"Attack!" Jamie yelled out, jumping up on Hook's ship, when the ships got next to each other.

The rest, except for Wanda and Tabby followed, and soon there was a full blown fight going on between the two groups.

"You think we will get Pietro and Kurt by this?" Wanda asked Tabby.

"No, not a chance. Knowing the boys they will all get captured, then you and I will have to save them all in the end." Tabby shook her head.

"Then why did you let them do that!" Wanda yelled at her.

"I thought it would be funny." Tabby shrugged.

"That it will be." Wanda agreed, "But that will just make everything way more complicated too. Then we will have to waste time saving the boys, when we could have just gotten Pietro and Kurt faster if they had not done it this way."

"Probably, but we'll still get a good laugh watching the boys fail miserably." Tabby said uncaringly.

"True." Wanda agreed, and turned to watch the fight.

Three guys had wrapped Fred up in a giant rug. Lance was cornered thanks to five literally stinking men. Jamie and Hook were duking it out. Evan was nowhere to be seen. And Toad was being chased around with a broom.

While Wanda was watching that only one thought was going through her head 'who chases people around with a broom? A sword would be much more affective. Come to think of it why doesn't he just shoot him?'

"This is taking too long. I want to see them get captured." Tabby complained.

Wanda rolled her eyes at her friend "Just wait. They'll all be captured soon enough."

Sure enough right when she said that the five men overpowered Lance, Freddy got rolled into the bottom part of the ship and Toad got hit on the head with the broom. That and Duncan managed to push Jamie off of his ship and onto Wanda's.

Duncan's ship then sailed away, with Evan, Pietro, Kurt, Lance, Freddy and Toad on it.

"Got any better ideas boss?" Wanda asked Jamie, smirking.

Jamie just flipped her off.

**With Storm**

Sam slowly knocked on the mansions door, and no purses came out to attack him. Instead Amara opened the door with so much force that it knocked into him and sent him to the ground. Storm stared at them in shock.

"What?" Amara asked irritably, looking around for whoever knocked on her door, and then her eyes fell on Sam lying on the ground, trying to stop his bleeding nose "Wizard!"

"Almira.' Sam replied, giving a fake smile and backing up "What brings you here?"

"I live here nitwit." Amara glared at him, advancing.

"Oh…right….well I'll just be on my way then." Sam replied hastily, jumping up and trying to run away.

Amara caught the back of his shirt, "Just where do you think you're going?"

"Umm…..the petting zoo?" Sam replied, giving a pathetic grin.

"Wrong." Amara growled, pulling him to a tree and pressing him there, pointing her wand at his throat.

"Dear goddess. Should we help him?" Storm asked Magneto.

"Maybe." Magneto considered it.

"You are going to die." Amara answered for him, pressing her wand even more into his throat.

"Never mind. Let's just watch. Shall we?' Magneto gulped, turning to Storm.

Storm did not hear him; she was too busy staring at the scene in front of her, thinking 'since when was Amara that violent?'

"Almira I said I was sorry." Sam told her.

"So? You still didn't take me shopping, LIKE YOU PROMISED TO DO!" Amara yelled, dropping him and walking away to glare at him from about three feet away.

"Wait a second this whole argument between the two of you is about Sa-The Wizard not taking you shopping!" Storm burst out of her hiding spot.

"It was my birthday." Amara sniffed.

"So that is why you are keeping Pyro prisoner?" Logan asked, also emerging from hiding.

"Who?" Amara asked.

"Red head pyromaniac with an Australian accent." Storm explained.

"Oh him, I haven't been keeping him prisoner. He just simply refuses to leave. He keeps on muttering something about me having the best fire place he's ever seen." Amara shrugged.

**With Rogue**

Rogue had managed to untangle Remy, Bobby and Deadpool, it was harder than you would think because Deadpool found the need to cling onto Remy and Bobby like they were his precious toys.

Rogue had to bribe him off of the two of them using Bobby's shoe that she had stolen from him. Once that was over with the rest was pretty easy, Bobby and Remy were much more willing to cooperate with her.

Just now Remy had lead the other three into the White Queen's castle. And now the four of them were waiting for the White Queen to make her appearance, they had been waiting for around five minutes.

"Is she evah gunna show up?" Rogue whispered to Remy.

"Maybe." Remy shrugged, fiddling with his hat.

Rogue glare at him and turned back to Bobby and Deadpool, Deadpool currently had Bobby in a headlock. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at them and crack a smile.

"Hello." Jean smiled at Rogue, walking into the room; she was dressed in a complete white dress.

"Hey, can yah teach meh tah play croquet?" Rogue asked her, after waving.

"Absolutely, but why do you need to know miss…" Jean trailed off realizing she did not know Rogue's name.

"Rogue." Rogue answered for her "Ah need tah know cuz Xavie-Absolem told meh tah help yah by playin' croquet against the Queen of Hearts." Rogue explained.

"Oh, well in that case come on." Jean motioned for her to follow.

Rogue did so, with Remy staying by her side and Deadpool and Bobby who was now limping coming after them.

Fifteen minutes, and a lot of swear words, most coming from Bobby due to the fact that Deadpool was torturing him later Rogue finally knew how to play croquet. Jean was leading them back into the castle when Rogue spoke up.

"How does me winnin' against the Queen of Hearts in a game of croquet solve anythin'?" Rogue asked, still confused by that idea.

"She hates being beat at croquet. If you beat her it will probably upset her enough that she will give up her crown." Jean shrugged, then added, "Hatter. March Hare, Bill you thtree escort Rogue here to the Quean's castle."

"Assuming this doesn't work." Rogue ventured to say.

Jean turned to her and grabbed her covered shoulders "Good luck."

**With Wanda**

The trio had tried to come up with a plan for the past ten minutes. So far they had not succeeded.

"Let's just attack them, no plans or anything, just attacking and brutal killing." Wanda stood up exasperated.

Tabby and Jamie glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Sure why not?" Tabby shrugged.

With that they flew over to Duncan's ship and dropped on top of some of the pirates. Tabby and Wanda teamed up together, back to back, taking out all the pirates that they could.

"You know what I just thought of." Wanda said to Tabby, kicking one guy's lights out.

"What?' Tabby asked delivering a roundhouse kick to one guy.

"Why didn't we just fly here in the first place? You know when we first attacked? It would have made everything a whole lot easier." Wanda replied, knocking two guys heads together.

"You know…I didn't think of that." Tabby replied, ducking when one guy threw himself at her, instead he fell on top of one of the other pirates.

That's when Wanda spotted Evan, who was watching the fight with a pained an expression, yelling Wanda's name.

"Hey, you think you can take care of these bozo's?" Wanda asked Tabby.

"Yeah." Tabby replied, punching one guy in the nose.

Wanda ran over to Evan, and gave him a look that said 'this better be good.'

"Wanda, if you push Duncan over and let him get eaten by the croc then we can get out of here." Evan told her in a rush.

"And how can I trust that?" Wanda asked skeptically "For all I know they could be controlling what you say as well as your movements.'

"That's a good point." Evan replied thoughtfully.

Yes it is, now I will leave and knock that pirate into next Tuesday, bye!" Wanda yelled, leaving.

"Wait!" Evan called after her.

"What?" Wanda asked irritably

"If you don't believe me then push him in and let him get eaten by the gator because you want to." Evan sighed.

Wanda paused, thinking it over then left Evan alone. She walked over until she saw Jamie fighting Duncan, then the grabbed a sword lying on the ground and pushed Duncan into the water, watching him get eaten by the alligator

**With Storm**

Storm stared at Amara and Sam in shock. She was about to say something, but was spared having to when Rahne appeared out of nowhere.

"You liar! You told me that you were holding him prisoner!" Rahne accused her, pointing her thumb at her.

"No." Amara shook her head "I said that it feels like he's keeping **me** prisoner."

"Oh." Rahne replied, obviously ashamed.

They all stood in awkward silence for around fifteen seconds before Mystique started barking and ran into Amara's hide out.

"Mystique!" Storm yelled, chasing after her, ignoring everybody else's calls for her to come back.

Storm chased her through compartments in the hide out until she finally caught up with her, at a large wooden door. Mystique just stayed there, growling at the door.

Storm getting the message opened the door and saw Pyro in the giant room, playing with none other than fire. She scowled and tapped her foot, waiting for Pyro to acknowledge her presence.

"Pyro!" Storm yelled, getting his attention, seeing as he fell off the bed he was sitting on.

"Sheila!" Pyro cried out, running to her "Great to see you 'gain!"

"Wish I could say the same Storm grumbled, "Come on we have to get out of here. Just wish I knew how."

"All you have to go is click your red shoed heels together three times saying there's no place like home." Pyro shrugged.

Storm gave him a look, the kind that he received a whole lot. Pyro noticed her looking at him and said "Well come on now. Don' want to be waiting too long do ya?"

Storm did as she was told, clutching Mystique and Pyro as she did so.

**With Rogue**

"Well this is where we leave you, bye Cherie." Remy waved, dragging Deadpool and Bobby with him, leaving Rogue alone in front of a giant castle.

"Who are you?" Taryn asked, coming up to Rogue in the full queen get up.

Rogue stifled her laughs at the thought of Taryn as the queen of hearts, "Ah am Rogue so please yah majesty." Rogue curtseyed "Ah would like tah play croquet with yah.'

Taryn looked her up and down and then replied, while waving for her to follow her "Do you know how to play croquet?"

"Would ah be here if ah didn't?" Rogue sniped.

Taryn glared at her and made her way into the garden, "Insolence will get you nowhere girl."

"Right…" Rogue rolled her eyes when Taryn was not looking.

"Here." Taryn shoved a flamingo into Rogue's hands, "Let's play."

Ten minutes later.

"I can't believe I lost!" Taryn wailed, throwing her flamingo at a wall, making Rogue wince.

"Ah can't believe ah won." Rogue replied, still in shock.

"Off with her head!" Taryn yell/demanded.

Rogue's eyes went wide, "Mah head? Really? Can't it be off with her gloves or somethin' like that?"

But of course it could not, and the life sized cards attacked her, making her fight for her life, quite literally. Luckily she was winning.

"Please, yah're nuthin' but a pack a' cards." Rogue mocked them.*

With that all of everything shrunk and became cards and attacked her.

**Wakey Wakey!**

Rogue woke up to Remy throwing his cards one at a time at her face. Wanda and Evan woke up because of Logan shaking them awake. Mystique was woken up by Sabertooth pulling her hair, making her flip him over and getting thrown into a wall.

Storm got woken up by the noise that the others were making.

"Did yo' have a bon sleep mon Queen of Hearts?" Remy asked Rogue, shooting her a dashing smile, but Rogue did not even notice it.

"Nevah call meh Queen of Hearts evah!" Rogue yelled at him, taking him by surprise, "Call meh cherie, mon amour, even River Rat! Just nevah call meh the Queen of Hearts!" Rogue ranted, then fell down back onto her chair, breathing deeply.

Remy just stared at her in shock, leaving the room stuck in silence.

Evan was the first to speak up "What happened?"

"Well you, Wanda, Ororo, Mystique and Rogue went to sleep then after a while Deadpool disappeared and Pyro appeared in the jet." Magneto informed them.

"Great, great. really thank you for informing me about that. Can we go now?" Mystique snapped.

"Shou-" Kurt started only to be cut off by Wanda.

"Fly the jet fuzz ball!" Wanda yelled, her hands forming into hexes.

All of the guys knew better then to go against what she said, and they all scrambled into their seats. All except Remy who was still standing slack jawed in shock.

"I never want to watch Peter Pan ever again." Evan muttered.

**With Deadpool**

"Ow!" Bobby yelled out, being tormented by Deadpool.

"Oh come on it doesn't hurt that much." Deadpool rolled his eyes.

"Then you do it!" Bobby yelled at him, losing his temper.

"Me? Oh dear no. See you are my lackey, as in you have to do what I say." Deadpool shook his head.

"Since when did I become your lackey?" Bobby replied.

"Since I said so. Shut it Bill, and just grab the damn book." Deadpool growled.

"But it's surrounded by a wall of FIRE!" Bobby yelled in defiance.

"Your point being?" Deadpool raised an eyebrow.

"Ugghhh fine." Bobby grumbled, reaching his hand into the fear and snatching the charred book, then flinging it at Deadpool "Happy."

"No, it's burnt. And for that I shall now whip you." Deadpool scowled and brought out a whip and lashed Bobby.

"Since when did you get a whip?" Bobby hissed in pain.

**Authors Note**

Okay as for both of the * both of them were quotes from Alice in Wonderland. I love that book. Simply Love it.

Oh and sorry for the late update but real life had caught up with me, but on the bright side this chap was 33 pages long. So I hope it was worth the wait. And yeah review.

Reviewing is very kind after all.


End file.
